Torn into Two
by StopGo
Summary: Can Sai really take his place? I need you to pretend for me that your his father. I don't want Sasuke knowing it's his son. Please Sai I need your help. rated m
1. Keyoko

**Do not own naruto.**

**Well I was goin nowhere with my other fic. Still really new at writing. i usually just like to read hehe, but here goes nothing.**

**"Torn"**

Eyes were scanning nervously from left to right, she told him to stay put, why does he have to wander and get her heart pumping.

Oh like this wasn't the first time, ever since he learned how to walk her stress level has risen.

"Keyoko!"

"Oh where is he?" mumbling to herself.

Why did she decide to go to the markets on a sunday. Everyone knew it was the busiest and most crowded day in the streets of konoah, but today she had to buy groceries. Well unless she wanted her son and herself to starve.

A little head with black hair was was trotting in between the crowd, between the fruits and vegetables. She spotted him.

"Keyoko! Get back here this instant!"

Hearing his name being called the little boy turned around but didn't see his moms angry face staring and yelling at him to come over. He decided to just walk the opposite direction. Loosing the sight of her son, Sakura started to run in panic going the same direction. Her head going back an forth trying to spot anything. His black hair, red shirt, anything!! There she spotted his popsicle on the floor, the choclate flavored one that covered his mouth when she saw him before. Chocoalte was his favorite. He always finished his treat. Oh now she was worried.

"Oh hey little man, ranaway from your mommy again didn't ya? You know shes probably running around looking for ya. Again."

Keyoko looked up to practiaclly a tower with blonde hair grinning back at him with a mouth full of pearly whites.

"Unke Nawuto!!"

"Hehe now Keyoko its Naruto with an R like this _rrrrr _"

Grabbing him into his arms Naruto tryed to show his cute little nephew, not by blood but didn't matter any other way, how to pronounce his name right for about the thousandth time, forgetting who was looking for him at the same exact moment. For being only two and a half Keyoko had a huge vocabulary, the prouncing correctly was the hard part. Giggling like crazy at his uncle trying to make the "r" sound he heard his name again. But only this time he had spotted his mothers angry face.

"Aw thanks Naruto you found him, he never knows how to stay put, do you Keyoko?"

Keyoko just giggled, he honestly didn't know what he did wrong,

"Now Keyoko it's not nice to scare your mommy like that now is it?"

"No, I sawy mommy."

Keyoko hugged his mom and pulled out his arms so she can hold him. He grabbed her face with his two little hands and placed a kiss on her cheek. She can never stay mad at him for long. Laying his head on his mothers shoulder, she knew his nap was long past over due.

"Thanks again Naruto, I can never keep him put."

"Hehe no problem Sakura, anytime."

"Did she loose the little monster again?."

Out from the crowd came the aritist of the group. In the beginning it was really tough to deal with him, but now he was considered family.

Sometimes.

"My son is not a monster Sai."

"Seems like one to me."

Sakura glared, ever since she had Keyoko Sai changed around her. She never knew why but it was hard to be in th same room with him. It was just some sort of horrible vibe he gave off whenever he would look at her.

"Well hello to you to teme, what are you doing here?"

"If you must know baka, I came here to feed myself."

"I thought you didn't have emotions teme?"

Sakuras sweat dropped, she loves Naruto to death, but sometimes he could be just plain dum.

"Naruto, hunger is not really an emotion its more like a physical need."

"Oh hehe right, I knew that, well I have to go see Baa-chan she said something about me reading."

"Well you have to, Mr. hokage in training."

Sakura grinned, she was happy they choose Naruto to be the next hokage, at least someones dream will come true.

"Yeah but reading is so boring."

Sakura sighed, he wouldn't be Naruto without all his flaws now would he.

"Well I gotta run before im late, you know how Baa-chan is, bye Sakura bye Keyoko."

Rubbing the little boys head Naruto was off.

"No bye to me, ohh how that makes me feel so sad."

Sakura knew he didn't really feel sad, Sai didn't feel, he was trained to be pratically a robot.

"Well im off to sai, Keyokos ready for his nap."

"I'll walk you."

Well this was new, usually it would be "ok see you around" or he'd just shrug and walk away, but offering to walk her home, this was just plain akward, was this really Sai. She assumed he noticed the expression on her face.

"What I can't walk a friend home?"

"Haha no its not that, sure you can walk me home."

Giving one of her signature smiles.

Walking on the road to her house was pretty silent, but it was a comfortable silence, way to comfortable. Sakura was use to Narutos babbling she couldn't take it any longer.

"So Sai, how are your paintings coming along?"

"Well after your little monster detroyed my other one im just about finished the new one."

Hm maybe thats why he thinks Keyoko is a little monster.

"Gomen Sai, im sorry about that, he was just fasniated with the paint you left in the room, he thought it was ok to paint on the canvas you were almost done with cause he alrady saw paint on it.'

"Yeah I guess, its ok though the new one came out..better."

Thinking to himself, Sai was actually happy the little monster destroyed his painitng. While Naruto demanded a little get together at his house his painting would of been exposed for their eyes to see, since the little monster wandered into his room and Sakura started looking for him. If he didn't paint over it with his little hands, he would have alot of explaining to do.

To much into the coversation about paintings and art. Neither noticed the man leaning against the wall next to Sakuras door. A few more steps and Sai noticed first, he stopped, instinct taking over. He didn't know this man and he might be a threat to him or his team mate. As a shinoi he must protect. The man in the cloak sensed Sai taking a stance so he decided to walk over to show his idenity so there would be no problems. Keyoko started to stir. Sakura soothed him to go back to sleep. He found another comfortable postion and fell back into a slumber. The man stopped dead in his tracks after seeing the toddler on the womans shoulder. A few seconds later he withdrew is cloak. Eyes burning into hers.

"Sakura."

Was that guilt? Was it disaponntmeant? Or did he just say her name in a sigh.

She stopped breathing, her heart was pumping, Sai could tell that she was in shock , he knew who the man was standing before him. And this new thing bubbling inside of him, he never felt this way before, it made his fist clench, his muscles tightin, for some reason he wanted to rip this man apart, he wanted to see his blood on his hands,was this... hate? He read it in some books Sakura lent him on emotions. And so far hate decribed what he was feeling pefectly.

"Sai, take Keyoko inside."

Sai glanced at her, Giving her the face as if he was really going to leave her with this, this man, this traitor.

"Sai... please."

Maybe she wanted privacy, he understood that in a sense, but that didn't mean he wanted to leave.

Facing his back to the Uchiha he started to take Keyoko, the toddler started to stir again.

"Shhh Keyoko its ok, go with daddy, its ok."

It was good Sai had is back facing the traitor or he would of seen the shocked expression that was covering his face. All these emotions coming at once. It was to much for him to handle. He heard the man grunt and sensed his chakra rising. He looked at sakura and she gave him a pleading look pretty much begging to go along with it . And for some odd reason... he did.

"Come on Keyoko lets wait for mommy inside."

Already in a deep slumber Keyoko grabbed onto Sai and rested his head on his shoulder.

Sai walked into Sakuras apartemnt slowly. Hoping shed tell him to wait or stay, The words never came out of her mouth. So he closed the door.

Sasuke stared at her for the longest time.

"why?"

Was all that could come out of his mouth, his voice so hoarse. And for a splint second Sakura thought she saw his eyes water before he turned around and vanished.

She couldn't believe what she just did.

But he came back.

She didn't know what to do.

And she needed sometime to think.

**Ok so there goes my first chapter. Hopeyou guys liked it. review please!! **


	2. Bar

**Ok I know im not a perfect writer. But here goes chapter two. **

He ran. Ran far away from those piercing emerald eyes. He felt his eyes go moist and he couldn't, wouldn't cry infront of her. Uchihas dont cry, they are strong, ready to take on anything,but this anything came so unexpected, she stabbed him leaving a huge gashing hole in his chest. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think . Why? was all that was running through his head. Why?! he knew three years was a long time, but to have a baby, a baby! with him, his replacement, it was unimaginable. Differen't scenories ran through his mind after deciding to come back, what would happen, how she should react, but having a baby with another man?, he couldn't even put the words in the same sentence let alone think of it. Reaching the other side of town he spotted the bar. Oh he needed a drink. Maybe even a few.

He sat on the stool, trying to hide from glancing eyes. He didn't want anyone to know he was back. Sorta hard to do that when everyone in the bar was pratically a shinobi. Hearing the stool next to him slide he turned around. Out of all places to read the dobe decided to come here.

"Two shots please."

Naruto sighed, he needed a drink after all this reading, he knew to become hokage you had to be book smarts to, but damn did he hate reading.

"And for you youg man?"

Turning to the bartender he glanced at Narutos drink. He never was a drinker so he didn't really know what to order, but as he watched his best friend/rival gulp the alocholic beverage he decided it was probably good.

"Same as him."

"Hehe good choice man, it calms your nerves."

Naruto looked to the right of him, the man was slouched, couldn't really see his face, he had his head in his arms, Sasuke looked up, his eyes reaching Narutos.

_Thud_

Naruto let go of his glass spilling his contents all over the counter.

"Hey man watch it, you amost broke the glass."

Coming back to his senses he looked at the bartender mumbling a sorry and shot his eyes back to his former teamate.

"Teme?, is that really you?"

"Heh, yeah dobe."

"Teme!!"

Sasuke didn't even notice the fist flying toward his face. He flew off the stool and had his back on the floor.

"Hey take that shit outside, we just got this place straightend since last weeks inciden.t"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and dragged him outside.

"Dobe what the hell was that for?"

"That was leaving without telling anybody."

Naruto punched him in the face, blood started dripping down his nose.

"And that teme, was for Sakura."

Looking at his friend sprawled out onto the floor he stuck out his hand to help him up. No matter how messed up Sasuke could be. He was Narutos best friend, and he couldn't just leave him. there.

"What brings you back?"

"Hn"

"Oh don''t start with that again, youve been gone for three years!! and all you have to say to me is HN!!"

Naruto couldn't supress his anger, the three years he was gone was horrible, not only for him but for his teammate, his freind, she was so alone, trying to help her through everything was so hard.

He punched Sasuke in the face again, while still sprawled on the floor. He stuck out his hand again.

"Are you going to keep punching me or are you actually going to help me up?"

"Depends."

Sasuke knew he deserved the hit to the face, he thought he deserved more.

Helping Sasuke up, Naruto started to walk into the bar, following behind with a bloody nose was Sasuke.

"So you guys cleared that up, good. now what do you want to order."

"Four shots for starters."

When did Naruto becme such a drinker? Sasuke didn't know.

'So teme, have you seen Sakura yet?"

Naruto was curious, if he says he saw Sakura than maybe that ment he saw Keyoko, if that was the case why was he in a bar ready to drink himself away.

"Yeah..."

His tone was depressing,

What the hell happend was crossing Narutos mind.

"Soo...?"

"So what dobe, I seen her and her boyfriend...and her...kid."

It was hard for him to say that all at once, in his mind it was easier, he could think of it unreal, but for the words to actually come out of his mouth meant that it had to be true.

Naruto looked at him like he was some crazy luntic.

"Boyfriend?...what boyfriend?"

"Hn..as if you didn't know, he is on your team."

Was this some kind of weird joke he wasn't getting, the only temes that were on his team was teme...and the other teme."

"You mean Sai?..."

Sasuke hand clenched the shot glass so hard it shattered into his hands.

"Hey man your gonnA have to pay for that."

The glare that was sent to the bartender made him step a few feet back, he didn't know what the guys problem was but he'll deal with it later, he wanted to live to see his next birthday.

"Yess.." in a hiss that made Naruto get goosebumps up his back.

Naruto was in thought, should he tell the teme that he was totally wrong, there has to be some sort of reason why he thought Sai was Sakuras boyfriend. Did he see her doing something with him. Was she keeping a secret from him to? Not wanting to cause any distress he decided to ask a few more questions before he said anything further.

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw them walking home."

"So that makes them a couple?"

"The kid... the kid Sakura was holding, its his , she said it."

Keyoko??Sais?? Naruto wanted to laugh in the temes face, how stupid did that sound, Sakura said Keyokos was Sai's. Why would she do that? he wanted to tell Sasuke so bad about it all being a huge misunderstanding but something told him not to. That he should talk to Sakura first. Maybe there was a reason why Sakura said it. Maybe she wasn't ready to deal with the teme. So he made up his mind to go along with it for awhile. But he would go visit his pink haired freind soon. It was just wrong not to tell Sasuke about his son. Just plain out wrong.

"Well teme, I don't know what to tell you?"

"When did it happen?"

Naruto was silent he didnt know what to say, he didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to blow Sakuras cover...for now.

"I think thats something you and her need to talk about."

" I didn't mean to leave like that."

Naruto could tell he was telling the truth, it was as close as an apology that he was gonna get from the Uchiha. Sucker for his best freinds it was enough for him.

'Its ok teme, just tell me it wasn't for nothing."

"It wasn't."

Naruto knew that he completed his goal since they were in the academy. Well he knew he completed both of his goals actually. The teme just didnt.

Back at Sakuras Sais face was unemotionally blank. Even though he had so many questions running through his mind. After taking Keyoko from Sais arms Sakura put him in his little bed to finish his nap. She knew she had some explainig to do.

"Sai?"

"Why did you make it seem Keyoko was my son?

Heh so blunt he didn't even let her try to explain first.

'Sai. I didn't kow what to do...I paniced, I need to think and him right there didn't give me enough time.

"So you stuck me in the middle of it, how did I go from walking a girl home to being the father of her child in minutes?"

Sakura stood there, she didn't know what to say she knew it was unfair just to throw Sai in the middle, but at that point of time she had no choice, she was desperate.

"Sai, will you help me...please?"

She was trying so hard not to cry,She needed his help, she needed it really bad. Not knowing what to do about this situation she needed time and right now Sai was the only one that can possibly give it to her.

Sighing he asked.

"What is it that you actually want me to help you with Sakura?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes. He didn't like the fact she was looking at him so tear eyed.

"Will you pretend to...pretend...to be Keyokos father and pretend to...be with...me...until i have enough time to think...just to get Sasuke of my back for a while, I know its so much to ask from you, but please Sai I need help right now...please?"

Sai just stood there, going through the consquences of what can happen in this situation. But as usual he didn't care. He'd help Sakura and for the 4th time today he did'nt know why.

"Ok, Sakura ill help you."

Coming back from the Uchiha compound Naruto decided to pay a visit to Sakura. To get this whole situation figured out. Sasuke was drunk ready to pass out at the bar after plenty of rouds of drinks. Carrying him back home all he heard Sasuke numble was "Why"and "I loved you". And even though Naruto knew Sasuke deserved severe punsihment he couldn't help but feel bad. Coming up to Sakuras door, it flew open just when he was about to knock. There stood Sai about to leave with Sakura right behind him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

She seemed suprised, she wasn't expecting him.

"Temes back."

She put her head down. She wasn't sure how to explain the situation to Naruto. Or even if he'd approve.

"And apparently he thinks this teme is Keyokos father."

Sai said nothing, this was something Sakura had to explain.

"Come in Naruto, ill explain everything."

**whoo chapter two is finished. Chapter three will explain about keyoko and sasuke leaving ...again. Reviews would be great.**


	3. Flashback

Ok I know I have ALOT of grammer errors, but I am really really sorry. I failed english twice, so bear with me guys Ill try harder.

Well here goes a longer chapter.

Naruto stepped inside, waiting for some kind of explanation. He looked up at Sakura. She had the same face on as when he opened the door to his apartment the night Sasuke left. It seemed she was ready to cry. To pour her heart out all over again to him. He didnt know if he can deal with it again. He didnt want hell to come on earth.

_**Four Years ago**_

"Naruto come on, I want to train , train with me pplleeaassee?"

Who would of thought theyd see Sakura at the ramen bar pleading with Naruto. As genin it was the other way around.

"Sakura why don't we do something else for once, ESPECIALLY on your birthday, your 19 today!"

"I know, but I havent trained in such a long time, ive been so busy with the mission in suna please Naruto?"

She knew he wasnt going to give in easily, so she started to pout.

"OHH...alright fine."

The night the Uchiha left opened up a blossoms eyes. Change was a word that could describe her best. Not only within her abilities but with her relationships with certain people aswell. Naruto became her best friend. Her freindship with Ino grew but not with the same connection. Its been a while since the black raven has crossed her mind and she would like to keep it that way.

"How come you didn't ask Sai?"

"We don't get along very well now do we?"

"I guess."

"We cant get along."

"Thats because you pound him everytime he calls you something."

"You know he deserves it."

"Sometimes,but most of the time he does it because he knows it annoys you."

"I wouldnt be talkng, who picked fights with him all the time?"

" Haha Sakura that was years ago."

"True, but hes just mean."

"Yeah,lets forget it come on lets go spar."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Reason for return?"

"Home."

Inside the hokage tower Tsunade stood staring at the youngest sharigan user. She knew this day would come sooner or later but she hoped at least sometime later.

"There will be consequnces."

He stayed silent, He knew there would be.Hes been a missing nin for almost eight years.

"Probation and a chakra seal, you are not allowed to see your teamates for three months and as for the probation you are to stay in konoah for a year. no outside missions."

"Understood."

He was prepared to accept anything. Anything she was going to throw at him. This he expected to be the little things, if this was all than it was better than good. But not seeing the teamates crossed his mind. Why wasnt he allowed to see his teamates. Did something happen? Are they ok? Did they not want to see him?

Even though there was a blank expression across the Uchihas face, she knew he was in thought. And she knew Naruto and Sakura was the reason. She needed time to tell them. To let them know before he popped out and emotions go hay wire. She wasnt sure how they would react.

"One more thing Uchiha."

He started blankly at her, what else was there.

"Did you complete your goal?"

He stared at her. Was that the reason why she thought he was back. She couldn't accpet the fact that maybe he does have some kind of humanity left and just wanted to be home. To get stronger, a safe place to create a new plan.

"No."

The blondes face wouldnt show it, but she was suprised. the death of Itachi she thought would be the only reason of his return. Shed keep an eye on him. She felt something was going to happen. Maybe she should play with the cards a little bit.

"Ok, your dismissed."

Walking out the Hokage tower he sighed. What to do now? He put his cloak over his body, he wanted to stroll around unoticed. Walking down the street and getting a few glances. He spotted Sakuras rival. She looked so grown, she turned out rather nice. He always thought Sakura prettier,so if she was a blonde beauty he couldn't imagine Sakura. Glancing at Ino again, she was headed his way. Thinking she spotted him he closed his eyes for an impact.

"Shikkaa, I missed you!!..how was you mission?"

Turning to the side he watched the overaly exctited women jump on what he remeber the I.Q genuis.

"Heh."

He thought theyd be together.

Watching the lovers continue with their intimate welcomes he decided to continue his walk around his villagae.

Tommorow he will have the chakra seal placed on him. He knows hes not suppose to see his teamates but did the Hokage really think that was going to happn for three months. He wanted to spar with his rival, Its been years since they've trained. And honestly wanted to test his own stength. There hasn't been a match since his best friend and wanted to see if there still was one.

"Come on Sakura that really hurt."

"Stop holding back than."

"Im not."

"Liar."

"Can we rest for a little bit, weve been training for a couple hours and im beat, let's go get some ramen!."

"You just had ramen!!."

"So?"

He was just about to walk into the clearing, he didn't know people were training. How can they train and coneal their chakra. Jumping onto a limb to get a better look there he saw his teamates. How they've grown, by looking at Naruto he can tell he was taller than him by atleast a foot.

"Tch."

The whole time as genin he'd thought he'd be the taller one. He wondered if he found out he was related to the 4th hokage yet. You didn't need to be a genius to see the resemblance. Naruto was pratically the 4ths ghost. Moving his eyes toward his female teamate he almost lost balance on the limb of the tree. He couldn't describe her, beautiful just wasn't enough.

"Fine Naruto lets go, im hungry anyway."

"YOSH!!"

Glaring at her best friend she would never admit his crazyness for ramen sort of rubbed off on her to. He was obsessed, addicted and well she just liked it.

Sasuke only wanted to get Narutos attention he didn't need sakura to know he was back yet. Maybe thats why Tsuande didn't want him to see his teamates. Jumping off the limb of a tree he decided that was the only conclusion he can make, Sakura.

Walking to the ramen bar Naruto glanced a few times to the side. He wasn't a shinobi for nothing. He knew someone was watching and he noticed Sakura felt it to. He wasnt sure who it was, they can conceal their chakra well.

"So Sakura what are you going to do tonight for your birthday?"

"Act suprised at the suprise party Inos throwing for me."

"Aww Sakura how did you find out, Ino worked really hard on it, she threatned atleast 100 people."

"Why do you think I said _act _suprised, she will never know."

"Awww but Sakura..."

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, catching the kunai that was aimed for his head sort of distracted him. Attached to it was a small note. He guessed for only his eyes to see, since Sakura didnt notice it.

"What the hell Naruto?!, who?..."

Sakura was about to jump off the stool and go looking for the culprit, but Naruto stopped her. He wasn't so sure if it was an enemy.

"Aahahah nice try Kiba, your just mad I ruined your date with that Kuily girl from suna, revenge is not the answer!!"

Sakura didn't look conviced but she sat back down.

Finishing up there ramen, Sakura decided it was time to head home to get ready for her party tonight. She needed time to practice her suprise face in the mirrior.

"Well Naruto im off, ill see you tonight ok?"

"Im escorting you ..hehe."

"Great!"

Giving him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek she was off. And Naruto was left there alone finally able to read the note.

_Dobe, team seven training ground at 6._

Naruto read the note over and over again. Only one person called him dobe. Crumbling the note he mentally accepted his challenge.

"TEME."

Satisfyed he read the note he'd wait at the training ground. It was 5:30 and he had a feeling the dobe will be early.

Naruto got off the stool and looked at his watch. He had to pick up Sakura at seven. So he was going to make this quick. Walking to team sevens training ground he spotted him. Leaning against a tree staring at the floor, Naruto had mixed feeling he didn't know if he wanted to go up to him and hug him or pound his face into the floor, Chakra was seeping through his hands. Pound, yes pound. Sasuke sensed his chakra and smirked, he guessed this is how hed be welcomed home.

Waiting for Naruto to start running and screaming teme never happened. He looked up and there his best freind was just standing there staring at him.

"Go first teme."

Sasuke almost choked on his own saliva, Naruto waiting and not attacking. This was new, this was very new. How long has he been away anyway?

"Tch, dobe this is new."

"Alot is new teme."

Naruto had changed and was glad the teme noticed.

Activating his sharignan Sasuke charged first, but by the time he reached Naruto he was gone.

"What?..How?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

I didnt even see him move with my sharingan. Feeling an impact on the back of his head he flew into a tree, with Naruto looking down on him. Sasuke couldn't believe he couldn't follow Naruto with his sharingan. Kicking Naruto in his face Naruto fell back. Standing up with rasengan in his hand. Sasuke smirked activating his chidori.

"Just like old times teme."

"Hn"

Charging at each other both knew the attacks were pointless both of them knew there was not much chakra put into any of them, but that didn;t mean someone else knew that.

Feeling the ground shake and enormous cracks form. Naruto jumped on the limp of a tree, Sasuke on the other across from him.

"Dobe?"

The whole ground broke forming different craters and cracks large enought to fall into the earth.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiked.

"Sakura."

Sasuke didn't believe it, Sakura couldn't do something like this.

Hearing footsteps they both looked up. There she was ontop of a boulder she created, with a pout on her face.

"So.. Why wasnt I invited?"

Naruto just laughed and Sasuke just stared. He swore she didn't notice the note and believed the lie about Kiba, he should of known better, this was Sakura after all.

"Hm welcome back Sasuke Uchiha, long time no see."

Sasuke wasnt expecting this, Sakura wanted to spar? Wanted to be part of the fight?

As if reading his mind she answered.

"I am part of team seven you know."

Facing Naruto with a psst off face she started to talk with a calm voice.

"Umm Naruto can I ask you something?"

He knew what was coming and he was going to try and explain as best as he can.

"Hehe Sakura I was going to make it on time I swear."

"You guys weren't even fighting serious, and when you guys were going to, what time do you think that would be?...Hmm Naruto?"

Sasuke just watched his teamates argue.

"Sakura I swear I was going to be at your house at seven."

Sighing, she decided to leave it alone.

"Lets go Naruto we have to get ready, and your suppose to pick me up at seven."

Sasuke couldn't believe this, first he was back and was infront of his teamates and there acting as if he never left. Where were they going? Are they together? So many questions were running through his head, he started to feel dizzy.

"Ok Sakura, Im sorry I wasn't thinking its just you know temes back and he wanted to spar and I couldn't just say no."

Sakura knew that, she knew the whole time, she was just a little psst that if she didn't know shed be waiting at her house for hours not knowing what was going on.

"Haha its ok Naruto, I get it, but can you finish this later? We have to go."

Hugging Naruto to show she was serious about it being alright. He decided they could finish this later.

Naruto whispered something into Sakuras ear, looking at him for a few seconds she shrugged and nodded.

"Oye teme, go to Inos tonight, Its Sakuras birthday!"

This wasn't happeneing, this was not how he expected it. He was expecting slaps, yells, tears, and blood.

Not waiting for a response Naruto and Sakura walked off.

"Are you ok Sakura?"

Naruto knew she was over the teme but couldnt help but wonder after seeing him.

"Im fine Naruto, never felt better."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Ready Sakura?"

"Haha yeah."

Opening he door to Inos house, the lights were off but whispers can be heard everywhere.

"Wheres the damn light switch."

_click_

"SSSUUUUPPPPPPPRRRIIIIISSSSSSEEEEE!!"

Sakura gave one of her suprised faces she practiced in the mirror.

"Haha I got you Sakura."

Running over to her pink hair friend, the blonde gave her a quick hug and started laughing.

Sakura was happy, she really was, so why was she feeling like something was missing.

Turning to Naruto she gave him a quick hug before walking up to everyone to say her thanks for coming,

Everyone was there, even the sand sibilings.

She couldn't help but laugh how Ino kept Shikamaru so close to her.

Temari was a flirt but for some reason a huge one with the lazy genius.

A couple hours passed and after a few drinks everyone was in their own converations around the house. Sakura exused herself from the group she was in and walked to the bathroom.

Washing her face she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Im fine, Im happy and im fine."

Smiling back at herself she decided to step outside for some fresh hair.

Ino had a swing on her huge oak tree.

She laughed out loud. Now how this swing got her was a funny memory. It took a lazy genius three days to put it up.

Pushing her feet off the ground she started to fly. Its felt good to just relax. The blossom was so into her moment she didn't notice eyes were fixated on her. Walking up to her but didn't have the words to ruin the momnet she was in he just stared.

Sensing someone behind her she stopped. looking behind there he was.

'Hey."

"Hey, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Here, I ehh got you something."

Now she really wasn't expecting this.

Handing a small package in green wrapping she took it.

"You shouldnt of."

Opening the gift she stared at it. It was a necklace. A beautiful necklace and if she could stare back at her eyes the emerald flower was the same color.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"Im sorry I wasn't their for the suprise."

"Heh It ok."

Putting on the necklace that matched her eyes and her dress she smiled.

"Thank you Sai, I love it."

"At first I thought it was to nice to give to you since your ugly, but it matched your eyes."

What a way to ruin the moment.

"Sai...nevermind."

She didn't feel like hurting anyone right now.

Sai was a little suprised, secretly he said those things because even though punching him hurt it still was a feeling and Sakura for some reaon made him feel.

"I heard the traitors back."

"Sai thats not nice, but yeah he is."

"Hmm."

Sai didn't have anything to say so he decied to help Sakura fly. He grabbed the swing and started to push. Sakura was suprised but accepted his help she smiled and swung.

Sasuke started to walk down to Inos house after getting directions from the Hokage, he spotted the couple infront of the house.

He noticed that the couple was Sakura and a man.

He was psst, he knew he shouldn't be, but couldn't help it. He was late because he didn't know what to get her and finally bought something he thought decent.

"Sakura."

The swing stopped glares were thrown between two men.

"Happy birthday."

He gave her the gift and walked off.

He was psst she seemed so happy with that other guy.

Who was he to her?

"Sasuke wait! Where are you going?...Ill be right back Sai."

He knew she wasn't he could tell she still had some kind of feelings for him. And something started to creep into his Stomach. Was he hungry? No he already ate. He was jealous. Deciding to take this new feeling home he left.

Catching up with Sasuke she stopped him.

"Why did you walk off? I didn't even get to say thank you."

"You seemed busy."

She wanted to laugh, was Uchiha Sasuke really jealous.

"With Sai? haha hes my teamate."

"Teamate?"

"Me and Naruto should explain together, not just me."

"So I was replaced?"

Oh now he was really angry.

Sakura just looked at him, she didn't know what to say. she had to say something.

She grabbed his hand and looked at him staright in the eyes.

"Not exactly, come on walk back with me, you made me run you know."

He didn't want to walk back he just wanted to keep staring at her, shes grown so much, she was a woman, a beautiful gorgeous woman, and he cursed his emotions for making him realize that.

Walking back to Inos house silently she got back up on the swing. She started to open her present. Did he really expect her to use these? they were to pretty to be used. It was a set of kunais all with her named carved beautifully in emerald. They were sharp she can tell sliding her finger agains the kunai she cut herself, it didnt hurt but she stuck her fnger in her mouth a quick second to stop the bleeding.

"I love it thank you."

"Hn."

Deciding to start some kind of coversation Sakura decided to be nosy.

"Whyd you come back?"

He knew questions were going to fly but right now it seemed ok for her to ask.

"Home, I missed it."

"Yeah, its been a while."

Dont get Sakura wrong when she sensed his chakra at the training fields she wanted to pound him in the ground. To smash his face so he can never smirk again. Wanted to cry to show him how much it hurt, but she was over it. She grew up, she was different and shed show him that, shes not weak and shes not a little girl anymore. Shes Haruno Sakura. A new Haruno Sakura.

"Hn."

This was so weird for the Uchiha, never in a million years he'd expect him and Sakura to be this way, never in a million years did he expect it to feel so natural. This was wierd and different for him.

"If you don;t mind me asking, what have you done all this years?"

"Train."

"Heh we all have been doing the same thing I guess."

Opening the door just a crack to see if Sakura was ok he noticed his teamates together. He smiled, maybe this was a better beginning.

Months passed and team seven was back in training sessions.Tsunade found out about Sasuke seeing his teamates but Naruto and Sakura convinced her it was ok and he shouldn't be punished for it. Kakashi met with them four times a week. And so far it was good. Sasuke got the chakra seal placed on him. So Kakashi had to calm them down when they got into their little fights or Naruto would kill him. Sakura never took the necklace off and Sasuke noticed. Who gave it to her?. He wouldnt admit it but he was falling for her and she didn't even give a hint of acknowledgement to him in that way. He would never admit he wanted her to, but Naruto did.

"Just ask her."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Aww come on teme, im not stupid, you stare at her."

"Shut up."

"See!"

Sai was off on missions for roots and Sasuke was happy about that. He wasn't stupid he knew that emotionless bastard had some kind of thing for Sakura.

"Dobe, who gave Sakura that neckalce, she didn't have it before the party."

"Hmm don't know, HEY SAKURA!!'

Sasuke cringed, stupid move why did he ask him.

Panting and pausing the training session with Kakashi she looked over.

"What Naruto im a little busy."

"Who gave you the necklace? Its pretty."

Sakura blushed but turned her face so noone would notice, but Uchihas notice everything.

"Who gave it to you?"

Getting back in fighting stance she answerd.

"Sai."

Sasukes eyes turned into a glare.

"Teme gave you that, whoa thats weird of him."

Turning to Sasuke he noticed the glare.

"Oye Sasuke, I don't want to pry or anything."

"Shut up Naruto."

Oh he was psst.

And Naruto knew he was, he didn't say dobe.

"Yeah but you better be careful if you know what I mean."

Sasuke glared at Naruto so hard his blonde friend started to laugh nervously.

"Ok guys training sessions over, ill see you guys tommorow."

In a puff Kakashi was gone.

"Well im going to, I need a shower Im all sweaty."

Turning to start her walk home her name was called.

'' I'll walk you."

"You don't have to Sasuke."

"I want to."

Getting up Naruto patted him on the back and whispered "finally".

Sasuke shrugged him off at got into step with Sakura.

That walk gave Sasuke enough courage to ask her out to dinner. He was shocked when she said no. His eyes wanted to come out of his head but instead he just coughed. He didn't give up though. Everyday he'd walk her home after training and ask her again. And after two weeks she finally said yes. It took her a while to prepare herself so she didn't fall back in love with him all over again, but she knew it was impossibe so she just gave in.

Sai came back from the missions from roots and when Naruto filled him in with everything he decided to stay on the sidelines. He knew the Uchiha was going to mess up. He always did, and when he does Sai will take his place, again.

Its been six months since the couple started dating and neither one of them could be happier.

It was Narutos birthday and Sakura threw him a small party at her house. Everyone was having a good time but it started to get late. One by one everyone left, the last two were Naruto and Hinata. Naruto finally noticed her and with a little help from Sasuke they were a match.

Helping Sakura wash the dishes he put his arms around her and kissed her slowly on her neck.

Yes they've been with each other for 6 months but never went far. Forgetting the dishes and turning around to kiss the man thats been giving her goosebumps. Of course when a kiss turns passionate things start to get hot. There were many times during their relationship where he had to take cold showers but he didn't care he'd wait.

The passionate kiss turned into a war. Placing Sakura on the counter he started rubbing himslef onto her. How many times he wanted to release but couldn't.

"Sakura."

"I love you Sasuke."

He didnt know what to do. He knew she fell for him all over again but she didn't know he wanted to tell her it was the same for him. That was a big step a huge step.

"Sakura your my everything."

She took it, she understood he wasn't ready.

She started to remove his shirt kissing his chest on the way. He grabbed her and carried her to her room. Everything was so beautiful so special. There first times could never be removed from their minds...their memories.

He was hers and she was his.

They made it official that night.

Moans and grunts, thrusts and screams.

He couldn't of been happier and niether could she.

That night was only the first of so many more.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Today was exactly a year that they have been together. There were argumants and fights but overall its been the best year for both of them.

She didn't know how'd he react. Maybe he would be angry, maybe happy, she really didn't know. Shes been sick for a couple days and how ironic she goes to the doctor on the first yr anniversary and finds out she was pregnant. There in the cold isolated room she stood in shock. She couldn't belive it, but she was happy.

In there room Sasuke didn't know what to do, he just had a huge lead on his brother and he knew if he confronted Sakura it would be so much harder to leave, she wouldn't understand.

He had to get his brother if he ever wanted a real future with her, his brother had to be gone.

Convincing himself it was for the better for the both of them he decided it was the best thing.

He was in a hurry his brother was in mist and had to get there fast.

Scribbling on a note, he left it on the table packed some clothes an was off.

Looking back at the apartment that he and Sakura shared.

He whispered hed be back and left.

Opening the door to her apartment she called his name.

He had his first mission in two days. She was excitied for him, he was able to go on his first mission with Naruto.

"Sasuke!!, where are you??, I have a suprise."

Looking at the note on the table she picked it up.

_Sakura,_

_Im sorry. I had to go._

And that was it. Her heart broke into a million pieces all over again. She ran into their room,

some clothes were missing. His weapons were gone and the picture that she had of them next to there bed was gone aswell. She fell to the floor crying. Holding her stomach knowing a life was being made.

She screamed letting it all out she screamed. At this moment she couldnt be here. Everything reminded her of him, He left mostly everything including herself.

Running into the streets she ran to Narutos.

She banged on the door, and he opened a bit suprised.

"Sakura whats wrong?"

Tears were pouring out of her emerald eyes.

"He left."

"What?!, Who left?"

'He left... aaa-gain!"

Holding onto Naruto she cryed. Sai was sitting on the couch. He was suppose to go on the mission with Naruto and Sasuke. They were going over the plans, Sasuke was suppose to be there to. He stared and couldn't help but feel relieved. he knew he'd mess up and he messed up big time. He couldn't help but have a nice feeling in his chest but turned his face so they didn't see it.

"Naruto you don't understand."

"Sakura im soo sorry."

"Naruto you don't understand!"

Sakura didn't know Sai was on the couch she didn't see him.

"Naruto, Im ... Im... Im pregnant!!"

She wailed onto him, she cryed and fell to the floor.

Naruto could'nt believe this was happening, the teme did not just do this. He couldn't of, Naruto picked up Sakura and held her, showed her he was there. Sai had a new emotion... he was angry. Angry for the fact he waited so long and even though he waited the traitor still claimed her even when he wasn't here. He couldn't take it. He got off the couch and stormed out the door. This wasn't happening.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Wobbling down to the hospital to do a quick shift Sakura started to pant, she looked down and saw the water flowing down her leg.

Its been almost nine months since the the Uchiha left.

"Oh no."

She needed to find Naruto, she wasn't close enough to the hospital but was closer to the training field. Wombling into that direction contractions started, she screamed. A few minutes away Naruto heard her while sparring with Lee.

"Nnnaarrutttoooo!!"

"Shit im sorry Lee I gotta go"

"Go Naruto, help expand konoahs youth!!"

Sprinitng to the direction of the scream. There Sakura leaning against a tree holding her belly.

"Im sorry Naruto but its time."

Picking up his teamate he ran to the hospital. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, teme should be here but at this moment he was all Sakura had. If taking temes place for now is what she needed he wouldn't think twice.

"Ahhhhh Naruto it hurts"

"Breathe Sakura, breathe."

Barging into the doors of the hospital he screamed for a nurse, in within a few seconds a nurse apperead with a wheel chair. Tsunade was called, she wanted to bring this child into the world herself. The nurse wheeled her into the emergency room stopping Naruto. She said to wait in the waiting room, he was about to retreat before Sakura started to yell at the nurse.

"Are you crazy, hes coming in with me I need him there."

Down the hall you can her Tsuande yelling where Sakura was.

Looking down the hall Naruto watched his hokage coming their way.

"Tsuande please tell the nurse to let Naruto in I need him"

"Well nurse you heard her Prep him."

Naruto was not to sure he wanted to be there it wasn't his place. At that point he didn't have much choice the nurse pushed him into the room made him put on a mask and scrub his hands, he had to wear a gown. When entering the labor room he saw Sakura up on the bed legs spread. He was by her side in seconds, letting her hold his hand for support.

"Ok Sakura your almost 10 cm , when we reach that your going to have to start to push ok?"

"I want it out now, please Tsunade its hurts let me push now! Ahhhhhhhh"

"Almost there Sakura."

Naruto started to sweat this was really nerve wracking hes really going to kill the teme for this.

"Ok Sakura your 10 cm, breathe in and out than push."

Naruto thought his hand was about to come off, Sakura had a death grib on it,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh ooh my god, wait until I get my hands on that fucking Uchiha im going to ahhhhhhhh oh my god heheh whoooo killl him."

"Ok Sakura your doing good we can see the head One more push."

"Ahhhhhhhhh fffuuccckkk!!"

Hearing the crys of the life, Naruto thought he was going to faint. He couldn't feel his hand and he couldnt take the site of this anymore. Tsuande cut the umbilcal cord and wrapped a blanket around the newborn.

"Sakura...its a boy."

"A boy?"

"Yes my dear a boy."

Putting the baby into her arms Sakura cryed, a boy, the new heir to the Uciha clan and that bastard didn't even know it. She kissed her sons head and looked up at Naruto. His eyes were fixated on the baby, he couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"Thank you Naruto."

For the first time he was lost for words,at this moment in time he was speechless. He just grinned and held the babys hand, he was so small, who knew teme can make something so pure and innocent.

"Sakura what will you name him?"

Looking at her mentor, her motherly figure she announced it.

"Keyoko, my son Keyoko."

"Keyokos a nice name Sakura."

Sakura smiled one of her signature smiles and for the first time in months, it was a real.

I know lot of parts were rushed, but I really want to get back to the present time in this story. I hope it wasnt to bad. reviews would be nice


	4. Sharingan

**I have so many hits smiles But little reviews frowns Im still trying hard with the grammar. I suck. Haha but heres chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Does not own Naruto.**

Its been hard these past three years. On her, On him and he had to believe for the teme to. He was trapped in the middle of the two most important people of his life, and he had to stick with one of them.

"Naruto, im sorry I know it was wrong, well I know what were doing is wrong but im not ready, im just not."

Shooting her head up and staring at Naruto with those emerlad eyes he couldn't help but understand.

He sighed.

Sakura couldn't keep it in any longer, pleading with Sai, Sasuke being back and Naruto here she just couldn't, She started to cry. She held her face in her hands and just let all her anger, her sorrow, her guilt out on the floor.

"Mommy whas wrong?"

Standing by the doorway trying to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes stood Keyoko with his blue blanket that he decided to drag along. One look at Keyoko made Sakura bawl a new batch of fresh tears.

"Unke Nawuto what happened to mommy!?"

Naruto has never seen Keyoko this upset or mad, he had the temes face no doubt about that, his little fist balled up ready to pound anything that made his mother cry, Naruto felt some sort of proudness to the child. No matter what, Keyoko was always going to protect Sakura and even though he was barely three it lifted a great deal of weight from his shoulders.

"Mommy whas wrong?!"

Keyokos eyes started to water he didn't know what to be mad at, who to be mad at, but he was upset, his mother was crying and he didn't know why.

Sakura tried to stop crying, she looked over her son and opened her arms for him to come to her. He ran letting go of his blanket and into his mothers arm. She held him close to her, his head on her chest and the tears started to creep up again.

"Pease mommy whas wrong."

Sakura didn't know what to tell her son. He was so young she shouldn't put him through this, he has a right to know who his father is, his father has the right to know he exists. Her heart wouldn't let it though, its been to long. It hurt to much, she didnt know what to do.

"Come on Keyoko, ill take you back to your room."

Keyoko glared at Naruto with his dark green eyes, Naruto couldn't believe how that glare was an exact copy of his rivals, he got goosebumps.

"Mommy no pease I want to stay."

"Keyoko its time to go to bed, I'll tuck you in ok."

"Mommy?."

"Im fine, come on, I'll sleep with you tonight. how about that?"

Sakura smiled, it was enough for her son to believe everything was ok.

"Ok mommy lets go."

Sakura looked over at Naruto and Sai and gave them a look that they will finish this later.

They both understood said there goodnights and left.

Outside on the street Naruto decided to have a talk with Keyokos temporary father.

"Why did you decide to go along with it?"

Sai decided he was just going to tell him the truth.

"I really don't know."

"Well coming from a normal person 'Id say thats a lie, but from you heh, I'd believe it."

"I'll see you later."

Sai walked off the opposite direction of Naruto. Trying to figure out how this sitaution was going to turn out. Tommorow he's Keyokos father and Sakuras lover. His lips spread on their own. He touched them, how did they just do that. He walked home with a warm sensation in his chest and he liked it.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Sakura woke with dark emerald eyes staring back at her. Usually he'd jump and scream mommy when he woke up before her, but today was different he just stared at her. Putting his small hand on her cheek he couldn't help but wonder if his mommy was ok.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Keyoko?"

"Dont cry anymore,... it hurts."

She had to hold in her tears, she wasn't sad, she was relived, he could have Sasukes looks, tempers and ways, but atleast she knew her son could feel and wasn't cold. He cared for her and that just made her want to cry tears of joy, but she couldn't, her son wouldn't understand and think she was hurt again.

"Ok Keyoko, mommy won't cry anymore."

"Pamise?"

"Heh, I promise."

"Good."

"Lets get dressed, how about we go out today for breakfest."

Keyokos eyes lit up, he knew where his mother was going to take him. The new cafe that opened up last week, he's been begging to go. They had pictures of icecreams the size of himself. And even though it wasn't a breakfest food and he's probably just going to have eggs. Its fun to imagine.

"Okay mommy les go!!"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

His eyes opened slowly, cursing at himself for not closing the blinds before he went to bed. Wait, how exactly did he get to bed. His head throbbed, the last thing he remebered was Naruto and the bar.

Why did he drink so damn much. His heart clenched as memories of yestedays events crossed through his mind.

"Sakura."

He whispers her name to himself. What if it was all just a bad dream. He looked around the room. It was his parents room, the dobe just probably put him in the first room he saw not knowing whos it was. He jumped off the bed and headed out the door. He needed a shower and a new plan.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Come on Keyoko, keep up."

After having breakfest at the new cafe they decided to take a walk through the park. If something was new to her son he'd stop and stare, analyzing everything.

"Ok mommy."

Running to catch up with his mother he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a leg, looking up he smiled.

"Hey little monster."

"Hi."

"Keyoko I said to keep up."

Smiling at Sai she picked up her toddler.

"Hey Sai."

"Hey, ive been looking for you."

"Oh."

"What are you doing today?"

"Im taking him to the park, he loves the sandbox."

"Mommy les go."

" I'll go with you"

"Heh ok"

Walking to the playground that was in the center of the park Sakura couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, she thought that she was going to have to force Sai to be around her. Putting Keyoko in the sandbox with the other toddlers she sat herself on the bench, sitting beside her was Sai, staring at the kids trying to build castels.

"So Sai, what were your plans today?"

"I already told you I was lookin for you."

"So your plans were to find me?"

"Yes and I did"

"What would you be doing if you were'nt looking for me?"

He turned his head to look at her.

"Paint or train, but its the same thing really."

"Oh."

Getting up Sai walked over to where Keyoko was, he picked up a bucket and walked to the water fountain. Coming back with a bucket full of water he spread it over the sand. Picking up a handfull of sand he started to mold them into pieces fo a castle. The toddlers eyes lit up. After showing them how to make a real castle he cleaned his hands and went back to sit down.

"They weren't doing it right."

"That was really nice Sai."

He turned over to Sakura and smiled a fake smile. He didn't know what was so special about it, they just weren't doing it right.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Naruto didn't want to wake up even though someone was pratically trying to break down his door.

"Goo aawwaayyy."

The banging wouldn't stop, he tore the covers off himself and stormed to the door ready to kill the person that was causing the damage. It was his day off. And he should be relaxing. Opening up the door stood a psst off Uchiha.

"Ive been knocking for 30 minutes."

"It should of been more,what do you want teme? Its my day off."

"Lets train."

"Tommorow."

Trying to slam the door Sasuke caught it right before Naruto heard click,

"Come on teme im really tired I had a hard day yesterday."

"If you feel to weak today I understand."

"WEAK!!."

Sasuke smirked, he hasn't changed.

"Come in, Give me 10 minutes."

Running to his room Sasuke can hear him slamming his drawers trying to get dressed in a hurry.

Walking around his living room he realized it wasn't like how he imagined. It had a nice couch and a coffe table with a rug that matched. His TV was not small but not huge either. He had to admit it was nice. Looking around he noticed frames on the table. Picking one up was a picture of Naruto and Tsunade he guessed the day he became jounin. Picking up the second frame his breathe hitched, it was Sakura, Naruto and the baby. It looked like she just givin birth and the baby was in her arms ,Naruto was smiling and so was she. He started to wonder where was Sai.

"Um teme you ready?"

A little embarassed by being caught staring at a picture he put it down quickly and started to walk to the door.

"Hn"

Walking out on the street Naruto almost forgot.

"Baa-chan wants to see you."

"When?"

She just came back from suna last night, some meeting with Gaara and Kakashi was left in charge, she was pretty upset he didn't put you into custody untill she got back. She wants to see you by 3 today,.

Looking ay his clock it was 11.

'" I'll see her at 2:30"

"Ok."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Looking at her clock it was almost one. Keyoko usually is hungry by this time, but at this moment he was preoccupied, she'd give him another hour before he starts to bother her.

Sai was painting the playground with the children, it was nice, Sakura just watched. He'd glance at her a few times and would smile, she knew they were fake but atleast he got the moments right.

As the hour passed one by one the parents started to gather up there kids. When Keyoko was the only one in the sandbox, She decided it was time to go.

"Keyoko aren't you hungry?"

"Yes!"

Than why didn't you tell me?"

He just shrugged. Sometimes he was just to cute.

Turning over to Sai she wondered if he was hungry to.

"Sai?"

"Yeah Im hungry to."

"You guys could of told me!"

"Mommy les go get ramen!"

"I let Uncle Naruto babysit you to much."

Keyoko just laughed.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Dobe I have to see Tsunade-Sama in 30 minutes"

"Okay okay just one more bowl and were gone."

"I can go myself."

"Ah but you know it would be better if I go with you."

Hearing the curtain open Naruto glanced to the side.

"Unke Naruto!!"

"Heh heh hey my little man."

Ruffling the kids hair he started to panic, out of all places and times.

"Keyoko don't run off."

Coming into the bar she stood in place realizing who was there, she looked at Naruto than Sasuke and smiled. There doesn't need to be a scene, especially infront of her son.

Sasuke gribbed his glass. Naruto realizng what was happening gave him a sympatheic look.

"That little monster could run."

Naruto eyes were saucers, today was not going to be a good day.

Sai walked in and felt the murderous intent aiming at him. He started to think why he went along with this again.

Looking over to Sakura he realized why he was here, he was supposed to be Keyokos father and he's suppose to be with Sakura. He can act, he was good at it.

Grabbing Keyoko and placing him into his lap he looked at the pictures of the ramen with the prices on the side.

"Keyoko which one you want?"

Realizing what just happened Sakura sat down next to him.

"Ciken!!"

Keyoko wasn't suprised, he was use to people being nice and friendly.

"Chicken it is."

Naruto started to panic, Sasuke was giving off waves of murder. He knew he was ready to pounce.

"Well we gotta go, we have to go see baa-chan."

He could pass a bowl of ramen for this situation.

Looking to the side he couldn't belive what he was seeing, Sai was feeding Keyoko.

"I can use the soon myself."

Sai started to laugh. This is way to weird. Sakura was just staring into space, he knew she was thinking the same thing.

When he looked to the side Sasuke was gone.

"Well see you guys later."

Walking out of the Ramen bar he started to look for the teme. He spotted him, he had to jog to catch up.

"I was hoping it was a dream."

"Its not to late teme."

"It is."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Coming out of the hokage tower, Naruto was red from all the yelling he was doing.

"Your sentence is not that bad teme."

"Che yeah you try it."

Everything was doubled, chakra seal for a year, no missions for two. What was he suppose to do?

"Its not to bad, atleast it wasnt death."

Sasuke thought that would of been better, the only reason why he came back was taken from him, what was left?

Walking down the street Naruto decided he needed some new weapons, of course he made the teme tag along.

Naruto spotted them first, why did they have to keep running into them. The scene wanted to make him wince. Sakura had one hand of keyokos and Sai the other, they were swinging him, he hoped the teme didn't spot them yet, maybe he can do a quick turn.

To late, the vibes were off.

Sakura was to preoccupied watching her son laugh each time they'd swing him higher. She didn't notice but Sai did.

"We should turn."

Looking up she didn't need to ask why.

"Unke Nawuto, hehe we see you alot today."

"Hehe yeah little man."

Keyoko looked up at Sasuke, and for some reason Keyoko had a feeling in his chest. He knew who this man was but couldn't pinpoint it.

Sasuke was about to break, the kid had Sakuras eyes. He could of sworn the kid looks exactly like him, maybe he just wanted him to be. Sai looked like him, he wa a pretty good replacement, especially on looks.

"Keyoko come on lets go."

Sai was waiting for Sakura to call him but she took to long.

He looked up at Sasuke he was staring at the toddler. There eyes met and thats all it took.

Sasuke was to fast, Sai went flying into the window.

"Sai!!"

Sakura looked over to Sasuke, he was breathing hard, he was angry.

Naruto wasn't that suprised he was waiting for it to happen. Keyoko grabbed Narutos hand he didn't know what was going on.

Sai came out of the window.

"We dont need to fight traitor."

That ticked him of he aimed again for his face but he missed. Sai stood next to Sakura, he really didn't want to fight right now.

"Sasuke stop it."

Looking over at Sakura he stepped right infront of her. Naruto grabbed Sais arm to not push him away. Hes been on Sakuras side this whole time, it was time to help his best friend out, just a little.

"How could you Sakura?, how could you just be happy and forget what we had, how could you do that, I...I...I fucking loved you!!."

She broke her promise, she started to cry. She didn't want this to happen, she knew it was but not now she'd hope weeks even months. Especially not infront of her son.

"ANSWER ME!!"

Sasuke started to scream, he was angry, he was hurt, he wanted this to be a dream and wake up with her in his arms.

"What do you want me to say?!"

Sakura had her face in her hands, Naruto was about to grab Sasuke to tell him to get out of here but someone beat him to it.

A little head of black raven hair started to punch the Uchihas legs.

"You made my mommy cry!!"

Little fists kept punching, it had no affect on Sasuke, he just kept his stare on Sakura.

Keyoko was angry he didn't know what was going on, he was confused his mother was crying, his uncle just stood there, the only thing that was certain was this man he was punching was the cause of it and he was ignoring him.

Keyoko started to kick.

"Sakura lets go."

"This isn't real."

"It is Uchiha live with it."

Sai didn't know why he was speaking it just came out.

"This isn't real!!"

Sakura ran into Sais arms, she didn't know what else to do, she cried harder on his chest, this was all fake, all of it and she didn't know how Sai was so good at it.

Naruto grabbed Keyoko, he's never seen the child violent.

And than it happened.

His eyes flashed red, Sai noticed after Naruto and Sasuke glanced.

The time was in seconds.

Sai couldn't let Sasuke see, the whole thing would be up. Everything would be ruined.

He grabbed Sakuras jaw and kissed he hard, kissed her like his body always wanted to.

Naruto stood in shock.

Sasuke bought the disctraction but caught a glance at Keyoko. His little fists in the air.

He left.

The little boy had the eyes of the sharingan.

Sasuke saw it and whispered to himself.

"Im Imagining to much."

**So there the end of my chapter. For the guys who reviewed thanks so much. Please review, it keeps me going.**


	5. Sai

**Aww thank you everyone for your reviews. Well heres the deal I know I already make a massive amount of grammar errors but im staying at my aunts house for awhile, im taking a vacation cause I dont start school until later. My family is spanish and her computer is in spanish and her keyboard, its almost the same but isnt. So if theres more mistakes I apologize, im really really trying. Well let me stop so you guys can continue the story. smiles enjoy.**

Her eyes opened slowly, she couldn't believe what he did, she couldnt believe they were still going at it. His eyes were closed, his face showing an emotion Sakura could recognize, she had to stop this but her body wouldn't let her. Its been so long, closing her eyes she opened them again but the face wasnt Sai's it was Sasuke's. She pulled away, both catching there breathe.

Naruto coughed.

Sakura was embarssed why would Sai do that, she knew he had to make a point but wasn't that going a little to far. She looked at Naruto, he had such a blank expression but she knew he was disappointed, she looked over at Keyoko he was breathing hard and was staring at her. His eyes slowly going back to normal.

"Omg Keyoko!"

Keyoko ran to his mother, she picked him up and he started to cry, he didn't know what he was feeling, he was angry, the world was spinning everything was so different. He didn't know where he was, he was so scared.

"Keyoko its ok, Mommys here, Shh mommys here."

Keyoko cried for a few more minutes and passed out.

"Sakura he had..."

"I know I saw it but how."

She cut him of, she seen it, she just didn't know how though.

"Aren't they suppose to get it when there alot older? Sasuke didnt get his until he was genin, and Itachi around 7, its impossibe."

"Well as you can see nothings impossible Sakura."

Naruto was right, Sakura started to put everything together if Sai saw like Naruto thats why he decided to start that kiss to distract Sasuke but what if...

"Omg Naruto did Sasuke see!"

"Well after that scene I dont think so."

Sakura couldn't help but blush a little, looking over to Sai he was looking away, he had his normal blank expression.

"Sai?"

"I did it so he didn't look at Keyoko, if he did he would of found out."

Sakura nodded and looked over to Naruto.

Naruto was staring at Sai with a I know your lieing expression. She thought he was lying to because what he did didn't feel like an act.

"Well Naruto walk Sakura home, I have to go home to check on something."

"Ehh ok Sai, come on Sakura."

Walking the opposite direction Sai turned into an alley way, his back against the wall. He started to shiver, he had goosebumps all over his body. He's never felt this way, this was very new, he felt warm, his ears felt hot everything felt dizzy. He slid his fingers over his lips. He wanted to do it again. He wanted Sakura officially his.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Destroying about twelve trees in the Uchiha compound he felt sasitifed. Walking into his room he layed on the couch, Everything that happened today crossed his mind. Why would his mind play cruel tricks on him. That child couldn't of had his blood trait, the youngest to get it in histoy was Itachi and he was around 7. This child wasn't even three. Thinking hard about everything the Uchiha gew tired and fell asleep.

"Naruto, I think Sai is.."

She couldnt finish it, she felt weird saying it aloud.

"Is falling for you?"

"How do you figure?"

"Well honestly Sakura, I sorta noticed for a while, today just proved my theory,but the thing is what are you going to do about it?"

"Im going to talk to him about it, im going to set things straight I started this whole mess I should fix it. Can you watch Keyoko tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The picture fell to the ground, he watched his brother pick it up and laugh. Burning it infront of his eyes he gave his litte brother a sympathetic look.

"Do you really think your going to have a normal life little brother?"

Slowly getting up from the dirt floor he activated his sharingan again and stared at his brother.

"Yes I am."

"You have to do something first to have it, and weve been here for a while now."

"I know."

Breathing hard Sasuke decided he has to finish this, he knew his brother was bluffing his sharingan has gotten so weak, and he was almost out of chakra.

"I want you to say it outloud little brother, what is it you have to do?"

Blood splatted all over the floor, staring at his little brother his eyes went wide, if he was staring at him how is it that his life is slipping away. The chidori sword slid deeper into his chest. Blood started to drip down his mouth,

"I have to kill you."

Taking the chakra sword out of his chest he turned his brother around.

"I have to remind myself to thank Naruto for his signature technique."

Looking at his brother in the eyes he stabbed him again.

"Before I go, heh I want to tell you something"

Digging the sword deeper into his chest he was a little curious.

"Spit it out."

"...Ive... always loved...(cough)... you little brother."

Those words weren't suppose to have any affect on him but staring at his brothers lifeless eyes they did. He went down on his knees and stared at the only person left of his family. He held onto his brothers chest and let one tear slide down his face. Only one...for his only brother.

Waking up with a cold sweat Sasuke got up from the couch, he looked at the time it was almost eight. He would sometimes dream his brothers last moments and he hated it. He needed to get out of here. Fixing up himself he opened the door into the cool night air. He wondered what the dobe was doing.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Ok Naruto he'd probably wake up soon, if he wakes up before I get back just tell him I had a quick shift at the hospital he'd understand."

"Ok Sakura, you shouldn't be to long anyway, talking to Sai is like talking to a wall, shouldn't be that hard."

"Ok bye Naruto see you in a little while."

"Bye Sakura"

Walking out of the door she headed toward Sai's apartment, how was she going to explain this, she had no idea.

Knocking on the door he watched Sakura walk off the opposite direction. Why was she at the dobes?

"Yeah yeah im coming."

Opening up the door he let the Uchiha in.

"Whats up teme?"

"Why was Sakura here."

"Well im babysitting."

"Than it isn't a good time im here."

"He's asleep."

"Oh."

"So what brings you here?."

"I need your help,... I want Sakura back."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Knocking on the door for about 10 minutes Sakura grew inpatient. She turned the doorknob, it was unlocked. Stepping inside slowly she called Sai's name, no answer. Maybe he was alsleep, walkng toward his bedroom she peeked in noone was on the bed but it looked like he was just here. She heard the shower running. It being a bit unapproiate for her to wait in his room while he finishes his shower she was about to leave until something caught her eye. There was a canvas toward the window. She was curious, Sai never let them see his paintings, the only ones shes ever seen is during battle but it wasn't the same. Walking over to get a closer looked she stared and gasped.

Its was beautiful.

It was gorgeous.

It was her.

She was staring back at herself. The differen't color shades of pink he used was amazing.

Her emerald eyes shined so bright. She was wearing the same necklace. Looking down at her chest she touched it.

"Why would he paint me?"

She didn't mean to say it outloud.

Her eyes were just in shock.

"I told you the second one came out better."

She didn't hear the door open or the shower even stop. She was to shocked.

Turning around she faced Sai.

"Why would you...?"

She didn't know how to ask him.

" I don't know...but Sakura."

"Sai stop, this is leading somewhere where it shouldn't be lead to."

Sai looked at her hard, he wanted to finish what he was going to say, it was now or never.

She already seen how he sees her at least let him explain.

"Sakura, I don't know how to explain this to you because its taken me years to somehow understand, when at this time I still don't. All I do is think about you and at first I thought it was because you somehow bothered me but over the years Ive consumed so many different types of emotions toward you and today really just topped it off. I dream of you almost every night, You are the only one that makes me feel."

Sakura didn't know what to say her mind wasn't computing.

Sai stepped infront of her. Placed his hand on her cheek. She stared up at him, this wasn't suppose to happen, but for some reason she couldn't stop. He placed his lips gently on hers, this new male instict was taking over. He wanted her so badly. He compressed it over the years and its all building up at one moment. This moment.

The kiss turned passionate.

He layed her on his bed.

His lips were searching her body on there own. It felt so right. He needed this. He needed this to complete his humanity. He needed this to know he was alive. That he was human.

Sakura tried hard not to moan. This was all wrong she came here to stop this from happening not going along with it,but her body missed a mans touch for such a long time. The lust was clouding her mind.

He lifted her shirt up off her arms. He felt so hot is this what love is?

Sliding down her skirt his fingers caressed her thighs..

He didn't know what he was doing. it just felt so right.

His towel felt tight.

Sakura arched her back, it felt so good.

Sliding of her skirt she grabbed his hand and took his jaw to face her.

"Sai..."

**Thank you guys for your reviews!! Hope you enjoy the cliffy lol. Review please. More reviews faster update. (smiles) **


	6. Stitches

**Aww man thank you guys for understandind the whole grammar situation. I know it's annoying that I mess up so much. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS. Alot made me smile and laugh. smiles. Well here goes chapter 6 Enjoy!!**

Naruto stared at him, blinking a couple times to make sure this was the teme infront of him. After Sasuke finished asking Naruto he looked to the floor, he didn't want to see his reaction.

"Teme, you don't need my help to get her back."

Sasuke looked up, he didn't understand.

"I mean, just explain everything and apologize, tell her how you really feel about her."

They never had serious conversations between them like this.

"Sasuke, just tell her the truth."

He didn't have to say anything, he just listened, he knew Naruto was right. For the first time he was going to follow the dobe. He is going to go for one last attempt to get his blossom back.

"Dobe? Do you think Im to late?"

"No teme, your not."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

For the first time, so much emotion filled his coal eyes. She knew he needed this, she can feel him wanting. She knows what its like to want something so bad.

Her mind was screaming no, but her heart didn't have it in her to push him away.

He kissed her hard, he was scared the words stop was going to fall out of her mouth. Does she know how much he needs this? Does she know home much his heart screams her name.

All these emotions from head to toe were spreading like fire. He needed to tell her how much he's wanted this, how long he's waited. What words are used to express such emotion. What words can show her exactly how she's making him feel.

The shorts slipped off.

Taking a breast in his mouth, she is nude under his grasp.

The towels falls to the floor.

Skin on skin.

He needs to express, he needs to show, he needs to let her know.

Trying to breathe and catch his breathe he stares at her.

"Sakura."

She looks up at him, waiting for it to happen, waiting for her and this man to complete the duty of what should be love.

"I love you."

Why did he have to say it?

She tried to stop it from happening but her eyes betrayed her. The tears started to fall down her pale face.

This was wrong, the man that should be confesing his love to her is the father of her child. The man that took her first and called her his own.

"Sai.. Im so sorry."

Sasukes face was clouding her mind.

She turned her face and sat up from under his heated body. She could not meet his eyes. She felt so bad, but her body would not be used for such needs.

"Sakura please."

Her eyes closed tight, she couldn't do this. It wasn't right.

She felt his desperate kisses on her back. Harder tears started to fall.

"Please."

His hands traveled up her thighs. Her body felt so hot.

Kisses up her neck made her want to melt.

She turned her face to look at him.

His eyes showed love.

Love for her.

She wanted him to understand what her eyes expressed.

Pity.

She stood up and grabbed her things.

Turning around she looked at him.

"Sai...I can't, im sorry."

Putting on her things as fast as she could she opened the front door.

Shredding could be heard from the room.

He was destroying the painting.

The beautiful caption of herself.

Her heart filled with guilt, but she could't do something later she'd regret.

Opening the door she knew this was right.

Walking into the cool night air, she whispers.

"I love Sasuke."

He felt like he was dieing, she knew she was the only one that made him feel. This emotion crowding his chest hurt it was so much pain. After slicing the painting with his kunai he placed himself infront of the mirror. He didn't understand, there was no blood, no bruises, not even a scratch, so where was this pain coming from. His chest pounded, his insides wanted to come out.

His hands came up to his face.

Wet.

His hands were wet. There was water leaking from his eyes.

What was going on?

For the first time his mouth opened to scream.

He needed to yell.

He needed answers.

"What do you do to me Sakura?, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?"

Punching the mirror his fist started to bleed.

Staring at himself through the cracks he's just created, he looked down at his hand.

This was pain he can recognize.

What he didn't know was that he needed stiches for his heart.

**AHHHHHHHH please Sai lovers don't kill me. I Know I made him suffer im sorry. Things will turn out better (I hope) I know this chapter was extremely shorter than the other ones but im going camping for a few days and I wanted to update this before I left. REVIEW.I want to know what you guys think I should do with Sai. Help him? Or leave him in the dust?**


	7. Blood

**Hey guys. First off i want to thank everybody for the reviews. I AM NEVER CAMPING AGAIN. OMG BUGS!! Anyway lol heres chapter 7. Its a little interseting. I know some parts sre a bit consung but it will al roll out in the end**.

**Well ENJOY!!**

He heard the banging come from the door_._

"Im coming, hold on!!"

Naruto jogged to the door, teme left a while ago so it must be Sakura.

Opening the door stood a shivering blossom with a tear stained face.

"Sakura what happened?"

Hurrying her in the door he had a worried expression across his face. He didn't understand how it could of went wrong. Sai was Sai after all, its not that hard to deal with him.

Sitting on the couch he sat next to her.

"Naruto some...something happened."

Listening and keeping her eyes on her, he was there, he was always there and there relationship grew into such a fiendship that they had no problem telling each other there secrets there situations.

"Naruto, me and Sai almost...I almost..Oh my god Naruto I felt so bad and ...and..."

She put her head down. She felt so bad, even though she knew she shouldn't, she didn't have to do anything with him, it wasn't an obligation, but the look in his eyes, that look, Sai felt, he was feeling, his body was struck with emotions, emotions for her and taking that away from someone who trys so hard to feel felt like murder.

"Sakura look at me, tell me what happened...its ok."

Lifiting up her head to look at him she sighed.

"He does have feelings for me."

"Ok we already knew that before you left."

"And than I saw the painting and I was shocked and he tried to explain."

"Wait ...what painting? Explain what?"

Turning to completely face him she felt like she was telling a secret that should be kept to herself, but this was Naruto.

"It was a painting of me and Naruto...it was beautiful and I walked in his room beacause I kept knocking and the door was unlocked and noone answered, so I went to his room thinking he was sleeping but he was in the shower and than I saw it. I didn't know what to do I was so shocked I was so suprised and he came out and told me how he felt, tried to explain the things that he felt for me and one thing led to another and..."

Naruto face lit up with realization.

"Sakura you didn't...tell me you didn't."

"I didn't, I almost but I didn't"

"I hurt him Naruto, I hurt him and I feel so bad."

Sighing with relief he took Sakuras hand.

"Sakura look you did the right thing its ok, somehow Sai will realize why you couldn't and someday he will understand."

Sakura gave Naruto a huge hug. Sometimes she doesn't know what she would do without him.

He was her saviour.

"Sleep here, I bet Keyoko will be happy to wake up next to his mom, ill take the couch."

"Naruto its ok."

"No I insist"

"Ok.. thank you."

Getting up and walking toward Narutos room she opened the door to her son sleeping, he looked so small in the bed by himself. Taking off her skirt to sleep in shorts she slipped in next to him. Looking over at him she smoothed out his hair and kissed his forhead. His eyes opened slowly.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, go to sleep Keyoko im here."

Falling back into his slumber she closed her eyes and joined her son.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Waking up with a burning sensation on his fist Sai got up from his bed. Looking around his room he saw the mess he created from the night before. He walked over to the painting of the blossom, he destroyed it, he destroyed one of the most beautiful paintings he's ever created. Grabbing a canvas and his brushes he walked over to his drawer and picked out the colors he needed. Sitting on the stool he got to work.

"I'll just try harder."

There went the first stroke of pink.

"I will try harder."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

That smell, that smell could only remind her of one thing.

Naruto.

Feeling the bed bounce she watched her son jump up and down laughing and smiling.

"Mommy unke nawuto made ramen for beakfest hahah."

"Why am I not suprised."

Walking into the room Naruto smiled.

"Hehe well I got eggs if you want."

"Ha eggs sounds good."

"Mommy can I eat ramen I want ramen for beakfest!!"

"Yeah go ahead"

"Yess!!"

Jumping off the bed Keyoko ran to the kitchen. He's never had ramen for breakfest.

"You ok?"

"Yeah let me get up to make the eggs"

"There waiting for you on the table"'

"Heh what would I do without you Naruto."

Before heading to the kitchen she gave him a hug.

"Haha I don't know."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Leaving Narutos and thanking him again for everything, Sakura and her son headed home.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Keyoko?"

"Les go to the park teday."

"Maybe."

He didn't talk back. Maybe usually ment yes with Sakura so he wouldn't push it. Holding his mothers hand he looked at her and smiled. He loved his mother so much.

The day consisted of laundry and cleaning. While her son colored and watched t.v. For his age his behavior was unbelievable. Hardly whined or cried and usually just kept to himself. Traits she can recognize from his father.

By the time one hit she saw her son sleeping on the couch ontop of his papers. Picking him up softly and removing the crayon from his hand she walked in his room and placed him on his bed.

His room was blue with clouds and stars, she remembered the day Naruto and Sai did it while Kakashi watched. Naruto painted the walls and Sai did the details. He made a sun and clouds on one wall and on the other planets and stars. It was beautiful and she couldn't thank them enough.

Picking up his toys from the living room she heard the doorbell.

"Hold on!!"

Throwing his toys into his toybox she walked toward the door, opening it her stomach dropped. With an expresionless face stood Sai.

"Hey."

"Eh Hey Sai."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh Im sorry yeah sure."

Opening the door wide enough for him to come through Sakura felt so uneasy. Did she remeber correctly that it was last night that it all happened. How could he be so cool and calm? She still had goosebumps.

"I thought I could take Keyoko to the park."

It wasn't that Sakura didn't trust Sai with her son. It was just an uncomfortable feeling stirring inside her.

"Well he's taking his nap right now but im sure when he wakes up he'd want to go."

"Ok, I'll wait."

Expecting a I'll come back later, she was taken back a little.

"Ehh ok sure, I have to finish up some laundry so just make yourself comfortable."

Pointing to the couch, Sai strolled over and sat down. He read somewhere that children were very close to a womans heart. Sakura was a woman and Keyoko was a child. And her heart is what he wanted to get close to.

Picking up the papers Keyoko was drawing on he smiled. The child liked to draw.

It was almost an hour. Sai made himself comfortable and flipped through channels. Sakura went into Keyokos room to put away clothes. Opening the last drawer Sakura heard Keyoko starting to get up.

"Keyoko."

"Mm yes mommy?"

"Do you want to go to the park today with Sai?"

"Yess! The park."

Hearing the word park Keyoko jumped out of bed and ran toward his tools for the sand box.

Laughing outloud Sakura watched her son throw all his little shovels on his bed.

"Dont you think you should get ready first?"

"Oh yeah."

15 mintutes later he was dressed and ready to go. Walking into the living room Sakura layed down the rules to Sai. He listened carefully as if it was some sort of mission.

Giving a kiss on Keyokos forhead they were off.

This gave her sometime to work some shifts at the hospital to earn a little extra money.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Sitting in the sandbox Sai and Keyoko started to work on a castle.

Women from around the park started to whisper about the scene, things Sai can hear perfectly.

"Look at that, now thats a father I wonder whens the last time my husband spent some quality time."

"And look at his uniform, he's a shinobi and still finds time." The other woman responded.

Some women just watched with a happy gaze towards them

He smiled, this was a good idea.

Sai wasn't the only one that was hearing the whispers circling around them.

Keyoko stopped his molding and looked up at Sai.

Father was such a foreign word to him. The child was smart he analyzed every thing that came across him. And he did know familys consisted of a man and a woman, but he didn't think to far after that because he had alot of men in his life. There was Naruto, Kakashi and sometimes Jirayai but they were uncles, uncles was the most common male figured word he knew. But father or daddy was new. The women were saying father and dad all around them. Keyoko started to get confused. He didn't really know what Sai was, his mother never said Uncle Sai so what was he?

"Fahder?"

It slipped off his tongue when he was thinking it, a trait that directly came from his mother.

Sai looked over at the the chilld and smiled. He knew the little monster was overhearing everything when he noticed the stares.

"Yes Keyoko, but daddy is better."

Smiling at Sai he started to mold again.

"Hey daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Im hungry."

Smiling he ruffled his hair as he seen Naruto do many times before, picked him up and walked over to the lunch bag Sakura made for both of them.

"Me to."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

A few miles outside of Konoha stood the partener of the former Uchiha user. Kneeling next to him was Sasukes former teamate.

"Are you sure he was right?"

"Itachi is always right."

"So your going to kill his brothers son to avenge him."

"Killing his son would complete Itachis dream, his sons death would make him weak, than we will finish him."

"Mmm."

"Are you sure you want to kill a former teamate?"

"He abandoned us, we were left to die, he doesn't know im still walking the plains of earth. He thought I died with the rest of them,heh I don't mind.

"I see."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Sakura you came at a perfect time to do extra shifts. Two nurses called in sick and I have appointmets booked today."

"I am here to assist you in anyway I can Tsunade- sama."

Bowing down and taking the clipboard of patients, Sakura just couldn't stop having an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Damn dobe, I have a chakra seal remember?"

"Sorry teme, hehe i forgot, Let's go get it healed."

"Im fine."

"Your arm looks like its going to fall off, let's go."

"Naruto was right, he would'nt admit it but Narutos clone got him good with a rasengan."

Walking on the way to the hospital Sasuke tore a piece of his shirt to wrap around his arm.

"So did you think of anthing?'"

Sasuke knew what he was talking about but didn't have an answer.

"Want some help?"

"Tch, dobe it took you about a lifetime to notice the Hyuga."

Blushing Naruto threw him a psst off face.

"Well how was I suppose to know, I thought she was sick, I thought thats why she always fainted."

"I haven't seen her around."

Naruto face fell at the statement.

"Her father has her traveling around, as her "head of clan training", but everyone knows its to keep her away from me since her father found out, but when she gets back I want to get married."

"Hn.'

He didn't know what to say to the dobe, marriage was a big thing especially to someone who's the head of a clan.

"What happened to Neji?"

"He's by her side so I know she's safe," whispering into Sasukes ear he finished his sentence,

"he's trying to get back as soon as possible since he found out tenten is carrying."

Sasuke was a little suprised at the statement. who would of thought Neji would ever talk, let alone do that.

Reaching the hospital they walked in looking for a nurse.

"OYE!! where are all the nurses?!"

Sighing Sasuke walked over to the front desk and pressed the red button for service, about 5 minutes later a nurse walked over to them to give them assistance.

"Sit right there and i'll have the docor look at you shortly."

Waiting about 15 minutes the nurse came back and gave them the room to go to.

"Dobe i'll be right back you can wait here."

Crossing his arms, he was more interested in the vending machine anyway.

Walking into the room he sat down on the hospital bed waiting.

"Mrs. Haruno theres a patient in room 102, he just needs a quick heal for his arm."

"Ok i'll be right there."

Walking to room 102 she opened it to find the man she's been trying to avoid since he got back.

Sasuke looked up and stiffened.

"Ok let me see your arm."

She's going to be profesional.

Unwrapping the piece of his shirt he showed it to her.

Placing her hands over his arm she let the green chakra flow.

He could feel his arm healing, the pain slowly disappering.

He stared at her, she was concentrating on the wound.

He missed her smell.

Breathing in deeply he closed his eyes. he had to say something.

"Can we talk?"

Not looking away from the wound she responded.

"Not here"

"Than where?"

She was hoping he'd just drop it.

"Do you really need to talk?"

"Dont you?"

It was a question she already knew the answer to, She knows she has to tell him about Keyoko and knows shes still in love with him but she didn't want to be someting so easy to pick up again, but Keyoko needs a father, he needs to know where he comes from. She needs Sasuke to teach him to handle the sharingan. Keyoko needs Sasuke.

After thinking everything over, she decided she'd tell him about Keyoko, but as for them, there still wasn't any,

"Yes."

Finishing up the wound she looked up at him.

"You can come by for dinner, I will see you at seven?"

"I'll be there."

Getting off the bed and walking toward the door he turned around to look at her.

"Im sorry for the scenes I made on the street."

Opening the door her walked into the hallway, he found the dobe screaming at the vending machine.

"Dobe lets go."

"It wont give me my chips."

"It doesn't like you, lets go."

After kicking the vending machine one more time, Naruto followed Sasuke out the door.

The sun shone on the Uchihas face.

He smirked. Dinner sounds good.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"That was to easy."

Looking down at the konoha guards lifeless eyes Kisame smiled.

"Now to find them."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Sakura started to worry, it was a half an hour before seven and Sai still didn't bring Keyoko home. She finished the extra shifts almost two hours ago. Sai took him around two. Where could they be? Sitting on the couch she started to flip through a magazine. Every minute from the clock made her worry more.

It hit 6:45 and she was ready to call Naruto before she felt something in her son's room.

She didn't recognize the chakra so she kept her guard up. Walking slowly toward the door she spotted him, he was looking around the room. Focusing her chakra to her fist, she swung. Her fist landed on his face, he hit the wall.

"Heh fiesty aren't we?"

She only felt one chakra and didn't sense the one behind the door.

Grabbing her hands and putting his blade toward her throat in less than a second he laughed.

"Now now blossom, we don't want to hurt you."

"Why are you here?"

Kisame stood up and answered bluntly.

"To avenge my partner, to fullfill his dream."

Sakura knew who he was talking about, they were after Sasuke.

If she fought back it would keep them here longer and Sasuke was do in 15 minutes.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Picking up one of Keyokos stuffed animals he tore it in half.

Looking at Sakura he showed his sharp teeth with a smile.

"You my dear gave birth to a Uchiha heir."

Sakura started to panic, how did they know that? She started to struggle.

"He's not Sasukes."

"Hm Is someone lying?"

Dragging her into the living room they threw her into a chair, binding her with chakra stings, they tied her mouth to silence her.

"I guess we just have to wait and see."

Walking toward Sakuras apartment he can feel her chakra go unstable. Something was wrong.

Not bother knocking when he reached the door, he barged through.

He wasn't suprised who was waiting for him.

"I was hoping the little one came first."

Grabbing his sword off his back he looked straight at Sasuke.

"I will avenge Itachi."

Sasuke smirked.

"Try."

X.x.X.x

"Are you sure your mom let's you eat so much icecream."

Chocalte covered face Keyoko just giggled. He didnt really lie. His mother did let him eat icecream just not a whole bowl.

Sai stopped Keyoko a few feet away from the building. There was a battle going on in Sakuras home. He sensed it wasn't Sakura fighting, but she was in there.

Kneeling down to Keyoko he smiled.

"Keyoko stay here for a second okay?"

"Why?"

"I want to go get something to clean your face, I don't think mommy will be happy if I brang you home like this."

He was right she might get mad if there was chocolate everywhere.

"Ok."

Sitting him on the bench right outside the entrance to the building he went off to see what was happening.

Running through the door, the place was a mess. He watched Kisame and Sasuke in a heated battle before he saw a flash of pink

Running toward Sakura he tried to get her lose.

Struggling against the binds she tried to get the rag from out of her mouth. Noticing Sai grabbed a kunai and ripped it off. The chakra strings were to strong.

"Sai..Sai stop."

Looking up at Sakura he didn't understand.

"Sai where is Keyoko? You have to get him out of here, there after him."

Sakura felt her skin tear, the unexpected sword sliced through her shoulder, she let out a slight scream.

"Be quiet blossom."

Sai's eyes raced toward Suigetsu, and attacked.

"Sai stop!! please go hide Keyoko."

Outside the buliding Keyoko heard his mother scream, running toward the door he saw the mess that was happening. He found his mother in a chair bleeding. He didn't know why these people were here, running toward his mother he climbed on her lap to hold her. He started to cry.

"No Keyoko get out here go find Uncle Naruto."

"Mommy your hurt, Mommy your hurt.."

Sakura didn't know how to get her son to understand. His chocolate covered face didn't fit with his worried expression or the scene.

"Keyoko please, run, go hide!!."

Touching his mothers wound he got blood on his hands. He started to cry harder.

Kisame glanced over at Sakura, he was glad the boy arrived. Kicking Sasuke in the stomach to get him to back a little. He sprinted toward Sakura.

Trying to get Keyoko to understand to run, she saw his eyes go wide.

Sakuras face went blank.

Time was slow.

She saw Sai try and get to her but was held up on the fight.

She couldn't hold her son.

She saw Kismae take out the kunai slowly from his body.

She couldn't comfort him.

She heard Sasuke yell no.

She was watching her son die.

Blood started to slide down the side of his mouth,

She could feel the blood start to soak her pants.

"Mommy, your hurt."

His eyes started to slowly close.

The anger that built inside of her was something she never felt before.

Focusing all her chakra to her arms she ripped the chakra strings that binded her.

Grabbing Keyoko she tried to heal his wound.

The gash was to deep he lost so much blood.

Looking over to Suigetsu she jumped over the couch, her fist reached his stomach. Sai can see the hate in her eyes, her once bright emerald eyes were dark and fierce. Her long pink hair flew up and came down putting her fist clean through his chest.

She held him close to watch the life leave his cold eyes.

Sai was caught in a trance.

Sakura kept her stare at Kisame while Suigetsu's body slowly dropped to the floor.

Grabbing his sword out of his hand she rush toward him.

She focused all her chakra into the sword.

Jumping up she kicked Kisame into the wall.

Sasuke jumped back.

Sakura's eyes met Kisames.

"You will avenge noone."

She threw the sword with all the strengh she could give. It was to late, he couldn't move away. The sword came in contact with his chest, it pierced right through his heart, you can hear the sword fly through the wall into the next room. She watched as his blood leaked from the hole she created.

Catching her breath her facial expression changed.

Running toward her son the tears wouldn't stop falling.

She grabbed him and started to run.

She had to get to the hospital.

Her baby could not die.

Sai glanced at Sasuke and took off.

Sakura ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

She felt Sai and Sasuke closely behind

Running through the door she had to catch her breath.

Falling on her knees she looked down at her baby.

He looked like he was sleeping.

Looking up at the roof she screamed as loud as she could.

"TSUNADE!!"

Tsunade was working with a patient when she heard her name being screamed. She can recognize that voice anywhere. Running toward Sakura she saw Keyoko.

The scene made her heart race.

"Tsuande please, I closed his wound but please...please tell me I didn't loose him...Tsuande sama please."

Grabbing Keyoko Tsunade ran to the emergency room to start on him. Stripping his clothes she felt for a pulse, she was loosing him and fast. Sakura healed the wound fairly good for the amount of time Tsunade thought she might of had. Sakura just watched as Tsuande hands started to glow.

"I couldn't protect him...I couldn't protect my own baby."

Trying to concentare on the child she couldn't respond to her pupil.

"He lost to much blood, he needs a tranfusion."

Sakura looked up at Tsuande.

"Sakura you don't have the same blood type."

She glanced toward the door.

"Sasuke."

Sakura ran out the door toward the waiting room.

She didn't want him to find out this way. But at his point her sons life was on the line.

She found Sai and Sasuke sitting on the chairs waiting.

"Sakura I just called Naruto hes on his way."

"Sasuke I don't have time for that."

Looking over to Sai she grabbed Sasukes hand.

Her hands were shaking.

"Keyoko needs a blood transfusion."

Sasuke didn't understand, but Sai did, if the mothers blood type didn't match, than mostly likely the fathers would.

"Keyokos father has the same blood type as him."

Sasuke looked over at Sai.

Sai put his head down.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him to the hospital room where Keyoko was.

Tsuande cleaned him up as best as she could.

He already had the needle placed in him, sitting Sasuke on the chair next to Keyokos bed she cleaned his arm and stuck the needle into a visible vein.

Sakura and Sasuke watched the blood travel to the bag and slowly travel to the small arm.

"We need you to stay still Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He wanted an explanation.

Tsuande noticed the tension.

Checking on Keyoko and feeling sastisifed with his status, she would leave to give them a few minutes alone.

"I'll be back in a moment, to check on him."

Sakura faced her back to Sasuke.

"As I said, Keyoko has the same blood type as his father."

Sasukes eyes went wide, his head whipped to the helpless child on the bed.

His blood, his son.

**Well its not the end. I still have to clear up alot of things. But there goes chapter 7!! Hope you guys liked it. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. THANK YOU.**

**Oh and yes karin and jugo(sp?) are dead. **

:


	8. Daddy

**Well I love you all for your reviews. Im kinda sorta not really but think im on some sort of writers block. I know how to end the story, I just dont know how to get there. So anyway heres chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Running through the hospital entrance all you saw was a flash of yellow going towards the emergency wing. His heart was pumping he couldn't believe the phone call he got.

Spotting Sai he stopped.

"Sai where are they?... What happened?"

Sai juat stared.

His whole world just crashed before him.

Is this the average life of a regular human?

So much pain? So much suffering?

He loved Sakura, he knew this.

He wanted her just as bad as his rival, but no matter what it came down to. No matter how hard he would try. The traitor will alwyas come first. Always.

Getting frustrated Naruto ran to a nurse.

"Oye where is Haruno Sakura?"

"There in ER right now, you must wait in the waiting room sir."

Running down the hallway he can hear the nurse yelling at him to come back.

Going through about four doors the fifth one was his jackpot.

There sitting in a chair sat his best friend staring at Keyoko. Sakura was facing the wall. He felt he just interupted something important but his nephew was alive, he was ok and that was all that mattered.

"Sakura?Teme?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, he narrowed his eyes, he knew he shouldn't be angy at him, but he couldn't help it.

"Did you know the whole time?"

So the truth finally came out.

"Yes."

Sasuke focused his eyes on Keyoko again.

"So ive been lied to this whole time?"

Sakura decided to answer.

"It was for the best, at the time."

His blood started to boil.

"For the best? FOR THE BEST?, Ive had a son all these years and not telling me was for the best?"

"Sasuke please calm down you have to relax or it will effect the tranfusion."

Sasuke relaxed his shoulders, she was right, he had to calm down.

"Sasuke I didn't want you to know at the time, I know it was wrong of me but I just don't want to deal with you right now, but I see Keyoko needs you, he needs his father."

Naruto stayed quiet, trying to creep out the door to give them space Sakura grabbed him.

"Naruto stay, Sasuke needs to know."

Looking at Sasuke she finsihed.

"If it wasn't for Naruto id probably be dead, he was there for everything that you weren't."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He didn't know what to say.

"Teme, I had to be, I know it wasn't my place but I had to be."

"He was by myside the whole pregnacy, he was there when I gave birth, who do you think helped Keyoko blow out his candles on his first birthday?!"

Sakura was trying to hold in her tears, but he needed to know what he's missed.

"Naruto has been the only permanet father figure in your sons life, and that Sasuke, you owe him everything."

Sasuke looked down, they were right, the dobe deserved all type of respect, he took care of his child when he was out there fighting his inner demons. Naruto took care of his child when he should of been.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He gave him a look, he only believed Naruto would understand.

The blondes smile confirmed it.

"It's your turn teme."

"Wha-What about Sai?"

He choked a little, his throat was so dry.

"Sai is not Keyokos father, I just didn't want you to know, it was pratically an act."

She had to say it bluntly, she'd keep out Sai's feelings, thats something personal.

"Does Keyoko know who his father is?"

Sakura grabbed Sasukes hand and looked at him.

"Hopefully he would get to know him now."

Tsunade walked back in the room, She wasn't suprised at Narutos presence.

"He needs to stay here a few nights, Sasuke thank you for donating your blood but thats all we need for now."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama"

"Are you actually thanking me for saving my grandsons life? Sakura I would die for him."

Sasukes heart felt swollen.

"Naruto would you do me a favor and go get Keyokos baby albums, someone needs some catching up tp do."

Naruto smiled.

"Sure."

He left, he didn't need a key, he always had a spare.

"Im going to stay here with you."

Sakura glanced at him.

"Ok."

It was about five minutes of silence until Sasuke decied to break it.

"So he's really mine?"

He was sitting in the same chair as before. Sakura was diagnol infront of him on a another.

"Yes he is."

"When did you find out?"

"That I was pregnant? ha funny of you to ask, it was the day you left."

Stupid move.

Out of nowhere Sasuke decied to say it, he believed there wouldn't be a better moment.

"Sakura I want my family."

"Sasuke I know you miss your clan and im sorry.."

He cut her off.

"Im not talking about my clan, im talking about this, I want my family."

Sakuras heart felt like it was going to explode, but she wouldn't, couldn't give in so easily.

"As I said before I want you to be a father to Keyoko, but as for us,...no."

Sasuke grabbed his chair and placed it right infront of Sakura.

"Sakura."

"No Sasuke, stop, I said no."

"Im sorry."

He tried to grab her hand but she snatched it away. Standing up she walked toward the door.

"Im getting coffee, do you want any?"

Sasuke just nodded, he needed some.

Walkng out of the room she placed her back against the door. How long has she wanted them to be a family, but she wanted him to beg, she wanted to him to sufer some of the pain she dealt with all these years.

Standing infront of the coffe machine waiting for the liqiud to fill up the cups, she felt

someone touch her shoulder.

"Is he okay?"

Guilt just rushed through her body, she forgot all about Sai in the waiting room.

"Yeah he's going to pull through."

"Thats good."

He needed to ask her.

"He knows?"

She didn't need to ask what he was talking about.

"Yes he knows."

He needed to get out of there, he couldn't breathe.

"Call me when he wakes up."

He turned around to leave.

Sakura held onto his arm so she could tell him what she wanted to say.

Looking down at his arm he looked up at her.

"Sai, thank you for everything, you are a wonderful friend."

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug,

Didn't she know it was killing him inside? Her warmth?Her touch?Her love?

He wrapped his arms aound her and hugged back. Friends? so it would always fall down to this.

"Call me when he wakes up?"

"Yeah."

"Sakura?"

"Hmm."

Whispering in her ear so noone could hear.

"I will always love you."

Inhaling her scent he let her go. He didn't look at her to see her reaction, and just walked away.

Sakura let the tears fall.

She didn't know what she wanted, she loved Sasuke, but at points felt like she wanted the man that just left. She put in her mind that it was all guilt. But how can guilt give you goosebumps up your back. Oh she was so confused. He made her feel confused. Was it guilt mixed with lust? She didn't know. Watching him leave she saw Naruto walk in.

Naruto saw there was something wrong.

"Naruto, I still love Sasuke."

Naruto just smiled, he knew this already.

"And thats why I cant be with Sai."

His smile turned into a frown, he didnt quite understand.

"If there was no Sasuke, there would be a Sai."

Naruto just stared at her, what just happened?

Wiping the few tears that fell she grabbed the two coffes and walked down the hall.

Opening the door the sight took her back a little.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed, he had his hand over Keyokos and brushing away the hair that was on his face with his hand.

He knew they were there but didn't care.

"He looks just like me."

"I was suprised you didn't see it before teme."

"I did, just didn't believe."

"Well he has Sakuras eyes, just darker."

Sasuke smirked.

'"I know."

Naruto placed the album on his lap. Picking it up he opened it. There pictures for everything hes missed. The first picture he opened to was the same picture that he saw on Narutos coffe table.

And almost every other picture had the dobe in it. He smirked, Oh did he owe him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keyoko eyes sturred to flutter the next afternoon, he didnt quite remember anything but..

"Mommy!?"

Sitting up he looked around.

The last thing he remembered was blood, and it wasn't his.

There he saw his mother sleeping in a chair across from him, his Uncle Naruto on the empty bed next to him and right beside him was the man that he remembered made his mother cry, His head was back sleeping. He tried to get out of bed but the wires held him back.

Sasuke woke up, he watched as his son tried to get out of the wires with slanted eyes.

He picked up his head.

"You shouldn't do that."

Keyoko didn't pay attention to him he kept trying.

"Your mother might get upset."

Looking up at Sasuke he glared at him.

Sasuke smirked, That glare had to be heritary.

Sakura started to stir.

She opened her eyes to see Keyoko glaring at Sasuke.

This was a moment she wished she had her camera.

"Keyoko sweety your awake."

"Mommy?! Are you ok?"

"Im fine."

Walking over to the bed she sat herself next to Keyoko to place a kiss on his forhead. He grabbed his mother into a hug and stayed put.

"Keyoko Im so happy your ok."

Keyoko just smiled in the embrace.

Sasuke just watched.

Sitting her son up she kissed him again on the head.

"Are you hungry?"

"Alot!"

Sakura giggled and went out to call a nurse to bring a tray of food.

Sasuke felt a little uneasy being alone with him.

Keyoko still played with the wires.

"Do you feel any better?"

Keyoko looked up at Sasuke.

He was a spitting image of the Uchiha. Sasuke felt like he was looking at himself ages before, just with different eyes. He was glad he got Sakuras eyes, they were beautiful.

Keyoko knew he was analyzing him, but for what he didn't know.

Putting his little hands into fists Keyoko looked Sasuke straight in the eye.

"Did you hurt my mommy?"

Sasuke smirked, his kid has spirit.

"Not in the way you think."

Keyoko didn't understand.

"You made mommy cry."

"And Im very sorry."

Keyoko learned from Sakura that staying mad was bad, forgiving is good, but at this point he never was mad at anyone before. So letting it go was hard.

Walking in with a tray of food, Keyokos whole facial expression changed when he saw Sakura.

He grabbed the spoon and started on the pudding.

"You know your suppose to eat that last."

Keyoko just giggled and kept eating

The snores coming from the bed next to them was annoying the Uchiha.

"Naruto get up."

It made no difference, sighing he just watched Sakura help Keyoko eat his food.

Keyoko was almost done his food when curousity just got to him.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

Pointing st Sasuke he asked.

"Why is he here?"

Holding Keyoko into a embrace she kissed his head and placed him on her lap.

Keyoko this is..."

There was a knock from the door. Walking in with a brown teddy bear stood Sai.

"Hey."

Keyokos eyes light up.

"Daddy!"

**DUMDUMDUM haha I know it was kinda short but there it goes. pleasePLEASEpleasePLEASEpleasePLEASEplease review .**


	9. Truth

**Ok guys dont hate me because ive abandoned fanfic but its because I had no computer . I finally bought a new laptop and took me forever to remember the password. I really was thinking of dropping this story without finishig it because I really wasnt feeling it but I decided I just couldn't. Let me give It an ending. So heres the next chapter. Read on!**

**Oh and I sooooooooo doo**

**not **

**own naruto.**

_"TRUTH"_

Sai just smiled.

Naruto started to stare at Sakura.

"What did you just call him Keyoko?"

"Daddy!"

Fists started to clench blankets on the bed.

Standing up before something unpleasant happened in the hospital Sakura walked toward Sai.

"Can I please talk to you outside...Now."

She threw him a very serious glare.

Walking outside in the hall.

Naruto looked at Sasuke feeling bad for him.

"Don't worry teme Sakura will fix this."

How could Sakura possibly fix this he thought. His son thought that the man now standing outside the door was his father.

He felt like he just got robbed.

"Sai, I need you to explain to me what the hell was that?"

Giving her a fake confused look he just shrugged.

"He believes im his father like you wanted him to."

"No Sai I just wanted Sasuke to believe that, not Keyoko."

"Than that is not my problem."

He couldn't help but be nasty toward her. Anger was still traveling through his body from there last encounters.

In the room Sasuke couldn't stand Keyoko thinking Sai was his father.

"Keyoko."

It was the first time he has said that name outloud.

The little kid looked at him giving him his attention.

"Im going to tell you something that is the truth and that you will have to understand."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke with a worried expression. Not knowing if this was a good idea or not.

"Teme maybe you should wait for Sakura."

Grinding his teeth he showed he didn't want to.

" He needs to know and I can't go on another second letting him think that."

Staring at Keyoko Naruto saw Sasuke was hurt with the outburst more than he was angry.

"Keyoko."

The name was so new to foreign but belonged to him.

"Sai is not your father."

The child looked at him with a confused expression.

"Yes he is."

Sasuke had to be patient with his son. He was barely three and didn't know any better.

"No Keyoko he's not."

Looking toward Naruto he waited for his uncle to take his side.

"He's right little man."

Sitting up Keyoko stared at Sasuke.

"Than I Hab no fahder?"

Two hearts felt like they were ripped apart with the scene played out before them.

"You do have a father."

Keyoko stared at his uncle waiting for him to continue.

Grabbing Keyokos shoulder Sasuke stared into his eyes.

"Its me."

Keyoko didn't understand, this man could not be his father. Daddys don't hurt mommys in his world.

Fury was all that passed through his eyes.

"You lie!!"

Naruto was taken back by the angry outburst, but Sasuke didn't move an inch.

"My fahder does not make mommy cry!!"

"Im sorry Keyoko but it is me."

"You wong!!"

"Daddy No hurt Mommy!!."

Little fists started to pound on Sasukes chest. Grabbing him he just held him there.

Hearing the shouts from inside Saukura barged through the door. She didn't know what to do with what was happening.

"Mommy he lie!!"

"Whats wronh baby?"

"How he my fahder?!"

His eyes were like faucets just tears streaming down his face.

Sakura froze.

Looking down at Keyoko he can see he acted his sharingan. Picking him while he still struggled to get away he yelled at him to look into the mirror.

"No!!"

"Look in the mirror Keyoko."

Tears started to roll down Sakuras face.

"No!"

He didnt want to, but he had no other choice.

"Look in the damn mirror Keyoko NOW!!"

His body stiffened. His head slowly raising to see himself in the mirror. His eyes were red. He was nervous and scared.

"Now look at me."

Still staring in the mirrowr he looked toward Sasuke. They had the same eyes. Just the older mans black dots were differen't. Keyoko was a smart child. And from the first time he met this man he knew he looked like him. But at this moment it was scary. He saw himself in this man. He was a replica with out his mother eyes.

Glaring at Sasuke he finally stopped crying.

And softly whispered.

"But you make mommy cry."

**I promise Ill be faster with the next chapter update!! I really want to get this story done and really work on my other ones.**

**Please Review.**

**I know it was Short but I wanted to get it out there.**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!**


	10. Deal

_**THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. IM AT PANERA USING THERE FREE WIFI. SO AT FIRST I HAD NO COMPUTER THAN I BUY ONE THAN I HAVE NO INTERNET BECAUSE MY LITTLE BROTHERS A PERVERT SO NOW WE ALL HAVE TO SUFFER GAAAHHHHH!! AND HERE I AM PRETENDING TO WRITE A PAPER FOR SCHOOL CAUSE THESE OTHER KIDS WOULD BE LIKE NARUTO??ARE YOU SERIOUS?? PEOPLE JUST DON'T GET IT. DAMN. WELL THANKS AGAIN GUYS!!**_

**_kattylin__ YOU CAN SOOO DO YOUR FIC. I WOULD LOVE TO SEE A SMILILAR STORY. GO AHEAD!! _**

_**OH AND YEAH IM NOT THE NARUTO OWNER.**_

_"Deal"_

All the emotions running through him made him feel tired and dizzy.

He fell asleep in Sasukes arms.

Placing him back on the bed he stood up and walked toward Sai.

"I know what you did was for Sakura, but you are not his father. And I don't want you near him."

Staring briefly at him to show how serious he was, he turned and walked down the hall.

Sakura looked at Naruto for some help.

He just stared.

Emerald eyes scanned the hallway.

Damn did he walk fast.

She had to jog to catch up.

"Sasuke."

When he stopped in place all she can make out was his tense back. His head hanging low while his bangs moved slowly covering his face.

"Sasuke I am sorry."

"I understand why you did it Sakura."

That was a surprise. He was never predictable.

"I was serious about Sai, I don't want him around my son."

"Sasuke but..."

"Sakura I'm serious."

She didn't know what to say, this was all her fault. How was she suppose to get things back in order. How was she suppose to handle Keyoko. Explain to him that he does have a father. Why she never told him. Why she never just lied and said he was on an important mission. That he was coming back. So Keyoko could at least felt he had one. To not be different from other children.

Staring at his back she knew realized why.

There was a possibility that he wasn't. That he would never of came back.

And that lie she just couldn't deal with.

Turning around he watched Sakura think over her thoughts.

Maturity is a word that would describe the only difference he has seen in her since he left.

She was a mother. A grown adult with a child.

His child.

"Sakura I want Keyoko to stay with me for a few days, If that's okay with you."

Shaking her thoughts away she nodded.

She can't keep him away from his son. Keyoko needs to know where he comes from.

But in her eyes held worry. How is life going to be like now?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsundade signed the papers for the little one to be released the next day.

He just needed rest and a change of bandages everyday.

A little suitcase was packed for him to go with Sasuke.

Sakura put as much stuff as she could in there.

It's only for a few days she thought.

I'll be okay with him gone for a few days.

Deep down she knew she wouldn't.

Keyoko changed into normal clothes.

When he saw his mother come in with the case he glared at her.

"Now baby it's only for a few days, your father just wants to get to know you better?"

He just glared.

Great here starts the silence treatment.

"Your not going to talk to me Keyoko?"

"Hmph."

Walking out in the hall he noticed the man leaning against the wall.

"Hey."

Crossing his arms he just glared.

Sasuke smirked, this should be fun he thought.

Sakura came out of the room and walked toward him.

"Okay heres some of his clothes, there's a list of a few foods that doesn't go good with him, his nap times, some of his toys, a few books he likes to be read to him, some sun block if he stays out to long..."

And the list went on, Sasuke lost her after something about a list.

Grabbing the suitcase he started to walk after his son.

About halfway he turned around looking straight at Sakura.

"Thank you."

She smiled and gave a short wave.

She watched them until they turned the corner.

Now what she thought.

"Tsunade!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Catching up with his son he stayed in step with him.

Keyoko looked up at him than straight back down.

He didn't want to cry. He knew he would go home soon, but he already missed his mom.

He closed his eyes shut and tight and than opened them up again.

I can't cry.

The walk to the Uchiha compound was an uncomfortable silence.

Sasuke had no idea how to start a conversation with him.

Different topics stood out. Toys, cartoons, hmm maybe candy he thought,

If he was going to have a relationship with his son he rather start now.

"So Keyoko, what do you like to do?"

Keyoko just glared.

Sasuke couldn't help but glare back.

He just tried being nice. Does this kid know how hard it is for him to be nice?!

People stared while they crossed the main streets, Keyoko Didn't know why

some men gave nasty mean faces toward his replica.

Looking up at his new found father to see if he noticed to but all he saw was him just giving back a blank expression.

"Why everyone look so mean?"

He didn't want to say it out loud but Sakuras trait was to strong.

Finally reaching the first gate to the Uchiha compound he looked down at his son.

"Because I came home."

Keyoko Just stared. This place was HUGE.

He knew he was going to get lost in it so he stayed close to the older man.

Walking inside the house Sasuke took him down the hall into a middle room.

Keyoko walked past him. This was a little boys room. It looked like it was made just for him.

Memories flooded Sasukes head.

He didn't want to put his son in a guest room. So he decided to give him his old one.

Now he thought How am I going to get him to open up.

"Keyoko."

The little boy gave him a forced look of attention.

"Would you like to learn your family's history?"

"I hab a family."

That was a small gash toward Sasuke.

"Follow me outside."

Keyoko obeyed. He still was imprinted with manners.

Standing out on the dock Sasuke smirked.

Telling him to stand back Sasuke blew out the biggest Fire Jutsu he had in him.

Keyoko couldn't keep his poker face up.

He was amazed.

His eyes glowed with awe.

"Now, that is one of our family techniques, if you don't want to be apart of my family than I guess you can't learn that."

He knew his son was way to young to learn the jutsu, but he had nothing else up his sleeve.

"I can learn dat?"

"In a couple years...yes."

Keyoko started to think.

He needed to become a strong shinobi. He wanted to always protect his mom. He wanted to make her proud.

Looking up toward his father he smiled.

He wanted to be better than him.

Sasuke saw it in his eyes.

Bingo.

His son wasn't a normal child.

Cartoons wasn't his specialty.

He was a fighter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok, I learn about our family."

Sasuke felt he finally got somewhere.

"But , you be nice to mommy oh I hurt you...bad."

That was a deal Sasuke could make.

Sticking out his hand Keyoko took it and shook it.

"Deal."

**REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE**

**REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEWS PLEASE**


	11. Seasony

**SO HERE I AM AT PANERA AGAIN AND IM LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT LET ME UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ALL MY LOVELYS! HAHA WELL THIS ONES KINDA RUSHED. I AM AT PANERA LOL. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIWES.**

**AND SADLY I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

"Seasony."

Walking back into the house Sasuke noticed the boys eyes dropping.

It was only two in the afternoon, how could he be so tired.

Grabbing the list he put on the table he scanned through Sakuras handwriting.

Didn't she say something about nap time?

He let his fingers graze on the top of the words.

Sakura he thought.

He hasn't seen her script in such a long time.

_Ok Sasuke ,Keyoko usually gets sleepy around two but doesn't fall into a deep sleep until a little while later, but be careful he has a bad habit of just falling asleep anywhere!_

He gave a short chuckle.

Noticing his stomach grumble he decided to make some lunch. Some rice and chicken sounded good. He should be able to eat that.

Looking through the cabinets he found the pots and tools he needed.

But in the refrigator he started to get frustrated. How was he suppose to cook rice if he didn't have any.

Damn.

It was Sunday.

He hated Sundays, it was the busiest day to go to the market, but he had to feed his son. ( haha dejavu?)

Where was his son?, he hasn't heard a noise in a while.

Walking around the house he started to get a little worried. Did he run off or something? Damn it, Sakura would kill me if I lost him on the first day.

He started to pace back and forth. Checked the whole house and he couldn't find him anywhere!

Jogging toward the kitchen he was about to grab the phone and call Sakura to get his head bashed in. Until he heard steady breathing coming from the floor. He would of never heard it if he wasn't a shinobi.

Sliding out a chair from the table there slept Keyoko. Sprawled out dreaming sleeplessly.

"Tch."

Talk about passing out anywhere.

Sliding him out from under the table he placed him over his shoulder.

Tucking him in the bed Sasuke couldn't help but give a half smile. He'd only be gone a minute to get some rice. He'd probably still be asleep when he got back.

Putting his hands through his sons hair Sasuke couldn't believe how much this child was his. How they both were so similar but so different.

Keyoko would forever be loved.

When both of them forever loved the same girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

God how he hated going to the markets.

People just stared and stared.

And all were different kind of stares. Especially between the women and men.

Opening the door with a few bags , he heard crying come from the kitchen.

Throwing them on the floor he ran to see what happened.

Keyoko was in a corner with his hands in his face whimpering with tears.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"You lef me!!"

"Huh?"

Sasuke didn't understand he was asleep.

"I wok up and I was aloneee."

"Heh, you were asleep I just went to go get food."

"I think you just lef me and I didn't know how to come home."

Sasuke went on one knee. Trying to get a hold of Keyokos hand.

He thought I left him. He doesn't know the area. He panicked.

"I would never leave you Keyoko, I just went to go get food, see?"

Pointing at the bags Keyoko looked up.

He wasn't lying , he did only go get food.

Feeling foolish and a little embarrassed Keyoko stood up and wiped his face.

"Okay."

Sasuke still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt off of him.

He really thought id just leave him here.

Keyoko grabbed the bags and placed them on the table.

"Your mother never leaves you alone does she?"

Looking up Keyoko smiled.

"Nope. she might go away for a little but Uncke Nawuto is always der."

Sasuke smirked.

Thank god for Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mommy put's seasony stuf in the ciken."

"Well I don't have any of that so Well be having lemon chicken."

Giving his father a gross face Keyoko sat down.

"Lemon?"

"Hn."

"But Mommy puts the ciken in the oven."

"Well I like mine stewed."

"Shoed?"

Sasukes right eyebrow gave a twitch.

This is going to be a long day.

"You hab Juce?"

"Juice?"

"Dats wat I say?"

Placing the plate in front of Keyoko he wondered if he had any juice.

"I have water."

"Hm ok."

Thank god he wasn't that difficult.

Biting into the chicken his face gave a sour look.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little out loud.

Keyoko glared.

"Mommy's is better."

"I bet it is."

Keyoko ate the rest of the chicken to not be so rude. He's going to have to tell his mom never to cook lemon chicken. It tastes way to funny.

"Do you have any questions Keyoko? Ill answer a question of yours and you answer mine ok?"

Keyoko thought it seemed fair. Like a game really.

"Hmm why don't you put seasony stuff?"

"No, not about the food , tch, about our family?"

Keyoko started to think. He had alot of questions actually. He analyzed his father and the areas that there in now. There are more than enough houses for a whole bunch of people to live in. Where did they all go. Why does he live alone? Why did he leave? How come he never knew about him? Why does mommy cry for him? What's wrong with there eyes?

"Who are you?"

Sasuke was taken back from the question. He didn't really know how to answer it or even explain himself as a person to his son.

"Im Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" Keyoko repeated.

"Yes and I hope you will have that same name soon."

Keyoko didn't respond back to that question. Hed rather ask his mother about it.

"Ok, What's your favorite color?"

Sasuke decided to start of small.

"I gots two Red and blue!"

Sasuke smirked, blue was his. Red he preferred if there was no blue.

"My turn! Why is Sai not my daddy and chu are?"

He couldn't explain how babies are created. How the hell was he suppose to answer this?

"Because I love your mother."

Keyoko didn't really understand. Everyone loved his mother.

"But alot of people lub mommy."

"I'm different, I love her more than anyone else."

He thought for a second. It kind of made sense.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, He didn't know what else to say. He never felt nervous before especially not cause of a 3 year old interrogator.

"Does mommy have a close friend that's a guy?"

Keyoko swallowed his rice and grinned.

"Yeah!"

Sasukes hand gripped the fork. Tension was growing on his back.

"Who are.."

"Is my turn!!, Why you leave?"

Rules are rules.

"To have an important meeting."

Keyoko obeyed rules. But Why for so long was clouding his mind.

"Now who is mommy close to?"

Glancing back toward him he took a sip of the water.

"Well there's lots."

Knees got locked.

"Uncke Nawuto, Uncke Kashi , Uncke Ero- Senninin, and Uncke Shika."

So everyone was his Uncle? Damn Sakura.

"What took you soo long?"

Sasuke stared at his son. What did take him so long? Dead ends. Crossing borders. Dealing with arrogant bastards. Finally finding his brother.

"I was looking for someone, and they kept moving."

"Oh."

"Now have you ever seen mommy with a guy and kiss."

Keyoko started to giggle.

Sasuke leaned in closer to hear Keyokos answer.

"Yeass me!"

Sasuke leaned back on the chair smiling.

Sakura.

**REVIEWS PPLLEEASSEEE.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO COME OUT OF THIS.**

**SHOULD SASUKE BE A FLUFFY TO GET SAKURA BACK? SHOULD SAKURA PLAY HARD TO GET? SHOULD KEYOKO START TO LOVE HIS FATHER? I NEED OPINIONS PEOPLE!! GRACIAS**


End file.
